Y pese a todo
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: El mundo que conocian se fue a la mierda, no hay gobierno, ni respeto o algo que les asegurara sobrevivir con esas aterradoras criaturas al asecho todo el tiempo. Pese a todo lo que les pudiese ocurrir tendran que sobrevivir y ahora separdos por las circunstancias, deberan buscar la forma de vivir y reencontrarce. [Zona]
1. Chapter 1 Y todo paso muy rapido

Gracias por leer este fin de antemano, es mi primer fic sobre One piece y decidí hacer un UA. Léanlo y diviértanse a si como yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Oda .

No se como demonios llegue al interior de un autobús escolar. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado corriendo detrás de Ussop…

\- Que bueno que despertarte – Luffy se dirigía a mi tenia una pala entre sus manos – Es hora de movernos, esas cosas… - y no pudo terminar la frase.

Un par de horas nos encontrábamos Ace, Luffy, Ussop y por supuesto yo en un centro comercial local comiendo, charlando en fin somos jóvenes no?, teníamos que disfrutar el momento, estaba por comenzar a comer mi helado cuando de pronto los gritos de una multitud nos perturbaron, era demasiada gente corriendo asía donde nos encontrábamos nosotros cuatro.

\- Nami, dame la mano – me exigía Ace, tome su mano, no pude distinguir mis emociones en se momento, tenia tanto miedo.

Ace corría al mismo tiempo que me jalaba, Luffy y Ussop se adelantaron en busca del auto, ellos si que saben correr y esquivar gente, por mi parte tenia que ser ayudada por Ace, avanzábamos rápidamente entre la multitud gracias a el y a pesar de mi torpe paso pudimos alcanzar la salida. No se que paso por mi mente cuando decidí mirar atrás para ver que era de lo que la gente y ahora nosotros corríamos. Fue cuando los vi por primera vez, creo que eran personas, personas putrefactas y despedazadas, tenían los ojos completamente negros, algunos ni siquiera tenían, las mandíbulas fuera de su lugar y emitían unos sonidos indescriptibles. Alcance a ver como uno tomaba a una chica por los hombros asiéndola caer brutalmente al piso, después varias criaturas llegaron abalanzándose sobre la chica para empezar a despedazarla, casi vomito lo poco que comí al ver eso, cuando salimos divisamos a Ussop conducir el auto compacto de Ace, Luffy asomaba su cabeza por la ventana gritando aterrado.

-Vamos apresúrense ya están cerca – agitaba sus manos enérgicamente, sinceramente no se como Ussop se controlo tanto, se veían sus manos temblar frente al volante, pero su cara reflejaba concentración. Ace abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto aventándome dentro.

\- ¡Acelera ¡ - le grito a Ussop desesperado, este acato la orden de inmediato, Ace como líder nato que es ordeno subir los vidrios y cerrar las puertas, pero no nos pusimos los cinturones para poder salir en caso de un ataque. Luffy estaba llorando echo bola en el asiento delantero, tan solo es un niño, bueno solo soy un par de años mayor que el.

-Nami- Ace tomo mi mano- ¿te encuentras bien?

\- si gracias, el que me preocupa el Luffy… y mi familia…

\- no te preocupes... Bellemer y Nojiko son fuertes y Luffy bueno solo son sus nervios, esta en shock – propinándole un duro golpe en el brazo – Hey Luffy ¡

\- ah si si claro Ace ya se me paso – reaccionado raramente- lo siento por preocuparte Nami

\- Ese es mi hermano- se veían tan tiernos, el mayo le revolvía el cabello a Luffy, mientras que fuera de nosotros, el paisaje se veía muy aterrador, _esas cosas_ se había apoderado por completo de la ciudad, había personas que en vano intentaban luchar, _esas cosas_ eran imparables, el auto dio un salto ala parecer Ussop había arrollado algo, haciendo que Ace se fuera de espaldan y yo cayendo encima de el.

-lo siento.. yo yo .. bueno – no pude articular palabras

\- ¿no te hiciste daño? – me sirio de lado, dios porque es tan guapo

\- oii Ussop, a donde vamos – preguntaba un Luffy muy desesperado, atrás nos acomodamos como pudimos

\- Vamos ala facultad de medicina, Kaya esta ahí – contesto muy serio Ussop

\- ok el rumbo esta decidido – gritaba Luffy.

El narizón como me gusta llamarlo manejo por casi 20 minutos y el panorama se ponía peor y bueno la facultad, parecía una casa del terror, el panorama no pintaba nada bueno, estaciono el auto y bajamos despacio y en silencio, en especial esa orden fue para el ruidoso de Luffy, Ace abrió la cajuela del auto y tomo una barra de acero poniéndose delante de nosotros, entramos sigilosamente, la facultad aparentemente estando sola, entramos por la puerta principal , en cuanto entramos y cruzamos la puerta una de esas cosas se abalanzo sobre Ussop, alo que Ace reacciono de inmediato propinándole un certero golpe en la cabeza

\- Oi Ussop en parte se supone que esta tu chica – el aludido se sonrojo bastante

\- en el edificio norte –

\- muy bien – tomo un tríptico con el mapa de la escuela – estamos aquí – señalaba el mapa – debemos movernos por tres edificios, teniendo en cuenta que se acaba de aparecer una de _esas cosas_, este lugar y fue atacado

\- es como una ola – intuyo Luffy

\- pero esta ola va tomando fuerza mientras avanza – la cara de Ace me preocupaba, el siempre se veía tan feliz y ahora su preocupación me asustaba

\- ¡NAMI AGACHATE! – atendí ala orden de inmediato solo sentí una ráfaga de aire y se escucho el sonido de un cráneo crujiendo – tenemos que movernos – grito Luffy

\- Esas cosas se acercan – añadió Ussop

\- y son muchas… vamos Ussop, necesitamos algo para golpear – ellos dos se alejaron no por mucho tiempo ya que enseguida volvieron con una pala y una pistola de clavos

\- mira Nami y es de batería – reía como un tonto Ussop, de donde carajos saco una pistola de clavos – Espero nos dure lo suficiente, no encontré repuestos – todos tenían unas caras indescriptibles

\- bien tenemos que empezar a movernos, el primer edificio que debemos atravesar según este mapa es el de la escuela de arquitectura – eso se puede tomar como una orden viniendo de Ace – Y se nos apareció una de _esas cosas_ así que este lugar no es seguro – Todos avanzamos con sigilo no sabíamos cuando nos atacarían de nuevo, la escuela se veía muy solitaria, Ace paro en seco por consecuencia choque con su espalda

\- Shhhhh - indico Luffy, ahogue un grito, una de _esas cosas _pasaba cojeando a unos metros frente a nosotros

-parece que se guían por el sonido – comento Ussop, acto seguido lanzo un clavo contra un casillero lejano, haciendo que la criatura saliera disparada lejos de nosotros, suspire aliviada

\- parece que si se guían por el sonido – dijo con un tono muy obvio Luffy

\- estuviste muy bien Ussop – le sonreí al chico, seguimos caminando hasta llegar ala salida del edificio principal, esta daba al patio que conectaba con todos los edificio, siendo esta la escuela mas prestigiosa de la ciudad es bastante grande, abrí la puerta, me daba nauseas ese panorama, ¿Tan rápido acabaron con todo?

Si no lo hubiera presenciado con mis propios ojos jamás lo hubiera creído. Tan pronto como salimos Ussop se resbalo con un charco de sangre, presionando el gatillo de la pistola de clavo, estos chocaron contra unas protecciones de metal haciendo un gran estruendo tras el choque.

\- Ussop – Gritamos al unísono – ¿Te encuentras bien? – añadí sonando muy preocupada

\- Demonios Ussop, vamos arriba, con el sonido se van a acercar en manada

Ussop y yo salimos corriendo hechos la raya, mientras que Luffy y su hermano cortaban cabezas con la barra de acero y la pala, los contuvieron lo suficiente como para darnos ventaja, peleaban espalda con espalda, abatiendo a los cuerpos putrefactos.

Después de eso no tuvieron dificultad en alcanzarnos, a unos cien metro divisábamos el dichoso edificio.

-No puede ser – grito Ussop detrás de mi – al frente hay mas

Estábamos siendo acorralados

\- mierda, no nos dejaremos vencer – gritaba Luffy, extrañamente parecía emocionado, seguíamos corriendo directo a _ellos_, yo hubiera preferido mas tarde que temprano, no podía parar de llorar, mi vida acabaría así tan repentinamente. Unas luces segadoras me bloquearon y apareció el ruido ensordecedor de un motor, mi vista se nublo y desperté dentro del autobús.

\- ¿Y Ussop y Ace? – tome a Luffy por las mangas de su playera

\- según el tipo que conduce deben de estar en otro autobús

-el tipo que conduce – Rápido dirigí mi mirada asía el asiento del conductor, un tipo mas o menos alto de cabello verde conducía como el demonio

\- Ok y quien es el – no me da buena espina

\- no lo se, solo se que el te subió al autobús, le dije a Ussop que fuera a buscar a Ace y me subí detrás del sujeto y de ti –

Continuara ..

Gracias por leer, y si son zombies… me encantan las historias de zombies y por que no mezclarlos con one piece. En el siguiente capitulo descubriremos las intenciones del sujeto de pelo verde y los pormenores del ataque… bueno por lo menos lo que las autoridades dieron a conocer.

Saludos cordiales, atte.: Iris Zky

P.D. no olviden dejar sus comentarios : 3 chaito


	2. Chapter 2 Y no puede ponerce peor

Le agradezco mucho los comentarios de apoyo a Ariadna, .165 y Shivisdivis. Por haber dejado sus comentarios. Y a los que leyeron el primer capitulo y no dejaron comentarios, también agradezco que leyeran el capitulo bueno sin mas el capitulo dos.

**Capitulo 2 Y las cosas no pueden ponerse peor **

Le agradezco a Ricyina López Rendón por leer antes que nadie el fic ayudarme con las correcciones aportar ideas esenciales para la historia. Sin ella yo creo que aun estaría en el primer episodio

\- quien es ese Luffy –

\- no lo se, Ace y yo les estábamos pateando el culo a esas cosas, cuanto te volví a mi ira estabas en el suelo y Ussop te estaba levantando, ese tipo salio del autobús y se disculpo con Ussop por haberte arrollado – si otro me hubiera dicho eso, juro que lo golpearía hasta el cansancio, pero no, fue Luffy y el es, bueno es Luffy.

Mi ira era palpable, fui directo al sujeto, el estaba conduciendo, le metí tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el girara el volante.

\- ¡pero que demonios! – el camión dio una sacudida me sujete de un tubo para no caer encima del idiota, Luffy se estampo contra la ventana.

-¡porque me arrollaste con el camión ¡

\- ¡ESTUPIDA! – Detuvo el camión – TE SALVE LA VIDA, ESAS COSAS IVAN DIRECTO ASIA USTEDES, ENFRENTE, POR LOS LADOS, ESTABAN RODEADOS – grito fuertemente sujetándome por los hombros – ya han muerto muchos – susurro, apenas lo pude oír, su mirada se ensombreció - Aplaste esas cosas y en consecuencia te estampaste contra el camión – me soltó y me senté detrás de su asiento, el volvió a tomar su lugar detrás del volante. Su intensa mirada me perturbo y su tono de voz, se nota que ah pasado por mucho.

\- oi mocoso, como te llamas – grito sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-Monkey D. Luffy

\- bien Luffy, vez aquel edificio

\- ahí no hay ninguno

-mierda donde esta – detuvo el camión y busco con la mirada

\- despistado – murmure – esta detrás de nosotros

\- porque no lo mencionaste antes - se puso de nuevo en marcha, pasaron unos minutos y nos estacionamos frente al edificio, Luffy se sorprendió, todas las entradas posibles estaban bloqueadas con mobiliario escolar, el piso parecía un cementerio, cadáveres por doquier, me resultaba difícil ver aquella escena y contener las ganas de vomitar, tanta sangre y viseras regadas por doquier como si de flores se tratara.

\- oi Luffy, ayúdame con esto – ambos se situaron en el centro del camión jalando unas palancas, abriendo la salida de emergencia

\- aquí esta nuestra ruta de escape – sonrío victorioso, se apresuro a subir dando un gran salto y ayudándose con sus manos para poder lograrlo – ¡Mihawk! ¡Perona! Lancen la escalera

\- a quien les estará hablando, no puedo ver nada desde aquí –

\- vamos Nami, debemos de tener un poco de confianza después de todo nos salvo la vida

\- lose Luffy, esperemos a ver que nos dice, espero no estar haciendo mal en confiar en el – me abrace, impaciente a que el regresara

\- no te preocupes si pasa algo yo te protegeré – El eludido asomo la cabeza por el hueco del techo

\- todo esta listo podemos subir, pero tenemos que apresurarnos, el camión hizo mucho ruido y mas temprano que tarde esas cosas vendrán por nosotros – El tipo ayudo a Luffy a subir desde arriba jalándolo por donde ha podido agarrarlo, para mi mala suerte y baja estatura en comparación a esos dos, yo no pude hacer lo mismo, el sujeto ah tenido que bajar a ayudarme.

\- Luffy en cuanto arrojen la escalera ve subiéndola – este obedeció de inmediato- ¿Estas lista?

\- Nami - dije con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

\- ¿que dices?- "enserio no me puso atención"

\- me llamo Nami –

\- Eso ya lose – dijo muy tranquilo

\- Que pero como es que lo sabes, jamás en mi vida te eh visto- un golpe en el techo del autobús me saco de mis asombro

\- Ey Luffy, ¿son las escaleras? – Grito de lo más calmado

\- si, un sujeto con barba la acaba de aventar

\- hazme un favor y sube por ellas, espéranos arriba, subiré a Nami y después te alcanzamos

-apresúrense – añadió Luffy – Esas cosas se acercan rápido, valla que son veloces – me asome por el vidrio de una ventana aun no me creo la existencia de esas criaturas, también seguí con los ojos como Luffy subía seguro, hasta el segundo pis del edificio, un gran alivio se apodero de mi al ver que el ya se encontraba a salvo, le dedique un largo y tendido suspiro

\- deja de perder el tiempo niña enamorada – dijo tajante – y vámonos rápido – el se puso en cuclillas

\- no estoy enamorada de el… y creo que eso es una mala idea

\- no me interesa lo que pienses, tu solo súbete – le hice caso, pase mis manos por su cuello y apoye mi peso en su espalda – sigo pensando que es mala idea – suspire en su oído izquierdo, el no hizo nada, bueno solo giro su cara al lado contrario de donde yo tenia la mía, paso su brazo por izquierdo por debajo de mi trasero y fue cuando se dio cuenta.

\- traes falda cierto

\- te dije que era una mala idea – mi corazón latió a mil por hora y un sonrojo se apodero de mi cara- el solo suspiro, en realidad parecía nervioso, quisiera saber que pasa por su mente, se levanto abruptamente con migo a cuestas, brinco sobre los asientos y respaldos directo a la salida de escape, subiendo ágilmente por el hueco en el techo, me soltó suavemente sobre el techo pero oh sorpresa, la escalera ya no estaba

\- mierda… Mihawk… Perona – grito – tiran las malditas escaleras – nadie respondió

\- oye chico, las criaturas... ya casi están aquí

**POV ZORO *Zoro empieza con la narrativa***

\- mierda – pase mi mano por mi cabello – impusimos una regla, si se acercan "esas cosas" no ayudaremos a nadie que este en problemas… puede ser un riesgo para los que estén a salvo arriba-

\- porque harían algo tan cruel – se acomodo detrás de mi

\- hay que bajar al autobús de nuevo, cerrare la salida de emergencia y te cuento, como van las cosas – baje primero, caí en cuclillas, gire despacio y ella me callo encima

-cuidado – grito ella, cayendo sobre mi, perdí la conciencia unos segundos, abrí los ojos dirigiendo mi vista hacia las ventanas… hordas de criaturas rodean el camión, pasaban de largo unas cuentas lo empujaban o golpeaban… dirigí mi vista hacia ella, creo que también le afecto el golpe, estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, unos cuantos cabellos naranjas estaban sobre su rostro, sentí todo su cuerpo arriba del mió.

\- oye Nami, abre los ojos – la moví un poco

\- pero que me paso ¿?

\- creo que te golpeaste la cabeza.. no te paso nada… estas bien – mi preocupación me delataba-

Se levanto sin decir nada y soltó un bufido… cuando se dio cuenta de las criaturas en las ventanas volvió a agacharse, cubriendo su cabeza como su fuera un gatito asustado

\- te puedes dignar a decirme tu nombre

\- ah eso, pensé que ya lo habías recordado, después de todos esos veranos- me levante del piso y cerré de un fuerte golpe la salida de escape, haciendo mucho ruido, las criaturas comenzaron a golpear el camión intentando entrar

\- no pudiste haber echo mas ruido… aaahhh ahora te recuerdo, eres ese chico que siempre estaba trabando en el jardín, Roronoa – dijo enfadada… creo que esa es la única emoción que refleja - ¿y bien? – coloco sus manos en la cadera, con una mirada desafiante, no se si se dará cuenta que su cara siempre tiene esa misma expresión de enojo.

\- toma asiento, te contare como empezó todo, bueno por lo menos lo que se – ella se sentó en el asiento frente a mi, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo

\- era una mañana como cualquier otra, encendí el televisor en el noticiero y me prepare el desayuno, desayune y…

\- no crees que estas siendo demasiado especifico – comento molesta

\- quieres que te cuente o no ¿?... – le grite con rabia

\- mierda continua – Grito aun más molesta

\- bueno, me vestí con el uniforme de la universidad casual, pantalón gris, playera blanca y saco gris – me señale a mis mismo ya que seguía con la misma ropa y calzado – bueno eso no es de relevancia

\- no me digas – la escuche comentar exagerando su tono sarcástico, la ignore y proseguí - al salir de casa mi vecindario se veía solo, eso es raro ya que cuando salgo el vecino de enfrente usualmente regalaba el jardín y la de alado toma café en su pórtico, llegue a la universidad, tranquilo y sin novedades, todo mi salón estaba presente, entro Mihawk con su cara de amargado, repito todo era normal… demasiado normal, por lo menos en la escuela

\- ¿quien es Mihawk? Escuche que lo llamaste hace rato

\- es el profesor de historia de la arquitectura, en fin me aburrí y Salí de su clase, ronde por la escuela como de costumbre, eran alrededor de las 9am, algo llamo mi atención en la entrada, los intendentes se estaba aglomerando ahí, me pareció interesante así que me recargue en la barandilla a observar, vi como peleaban con el sujeto, parecía un vagabundo, estaba obstinado en entrar ala escuela y los intendentes gritaban que se alejara hasta que uno se acerco a empujarlo, ahí fue cuando todo empezó a irse ala mierda, el que yo creía vagabundo, tomo por los brazos al intendente y prácticamente le arranco la mano de una mordida – las pupilas de ella se empezaron a dilatar y ahogo un grito, creo que ella es muy impresionable – el de intendencia callo al piso, retorciéndose de dolor, gritaba y pataleaba en el suelo, mientras su sangre se expandía por su pecho empapando su camisa y estaba formando un charco de sangre…

\- ¿su pecho? No habías dicho que su mano

\- tenia apoyada la mano mutilada en su pecho sujetándola con fuerza con la que no estaba mutilada… otras personas se acercaron a ver, entre alumnos y maestros, el vagabundo seguía en la puerta estirando sus horrendas manos tratado de alcanzar a alguien mas, supongo, cuando volví mi mirada el intendente estaba muerto, ya no se movía, me retire de ahí para avisarle al profesor, pero los gritos de la gente me hicieron voltear a ver de nuevo, el cadáver se había levantado y empezó a atacar a los que estaban cerca, los demás alcanzaron a correr, fue cuando todo se fue al carajo, no sabia que demonios estaba pasando, corrí instintivamente al salón, cuando llegue había gente llorando y gritando y mi "querido profesor" sentado leyendo el periódico, "que bueno que llegas Zoro" fue lo único que dijo el bastardo hijo de puta antes de ponerme a cargo de todo el salón, después de eso se largo – las paredes del autobús empezaron a ser golpeadas con brusquedad, ella salto asustada soltando un grito, reaccione de inmediato tapando su boca con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda la abrace, pasando mi mano por su suave y pequeña espalda, atrayéndola hacia mi – ssshhhh, hay que ser silenciosos, esas cosas se guían por el sonido – susurre en su oído, note como se arqueaba la espalda, creo que la estremecí.

\- Ey tranquila, que no muerdo – sus grandes ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos, se veía tan vulnerable, baje despacio mi mano izquierda desde su espalda, trazando la curva de su columna, quise ir mas lejos pero la desgraciada me mordió - ¡CARAJO!

-no morderás, pero si que sabes hacer otras cosas – se levanto cruzando sus brazos frente a sus exuberantes pechos, haciendo que se abultaran mas – termina de contar tu historia- soltó con el seño fruncido caminando asía la parte delantera del autobús – Todo esto es espantoso- ahora fui yo el sorprendido me dejo con la palabra en la boca – antinatural y asqueroso, mas asco no podría tener, no soporto las vísceras y ese olor a putrefacción en el aire, además no se como estarán mi madre y mi hermana – soltó de pronto

\- Bellemer es fuerte y no dejaría que algo les pase a las dos, concéntrate en estar bien tu – mas que como algo reconfortante sonó como una orden, ella suspiro, dándome la espalda, me levante y acerque a ella, antes de siquiera poder tocarla, se giro lanzándose en mis brazos… Llorando.

\- se que hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos, que casi no se nada de ti… pero eres lo mas cercano a algo que tengo en este momento – dijo entre sollozos – por favor no me abandones… no me dejes sola, soy demasiado débil y no creo poder sobrevivir le temo a prácticamente todo lo que esta pasando afuera, la gente se a vuelto loca, esas criaturas arrasaron con todo y no puedo evitar pensar que somos los siguiente con lo que … - la bese, no pude continuar escuchándola, no pude dejar que continuara lamentándose

Continuara …

Que les pareció ¿? Dejen su comentario…

PD: el capitulo tres ya esta avanzado c:


	3. Chapter 3 Y las cosas que los separan

Siento tanto la espera por este capitulo, en verdad lo siento mucho, tarde bastante porque estaba en finales de año y entregar trabajos, pues ustedes saben como es la vida del estudiante.

Termine el capitulo durante unas exposiciones en clase, de lo cual no me siento muy orgullosa pero en fin, ahí se dio la inspiración y pues que le voy a hacer.

Agradezco profundamente a cada lector de esta historia y a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios.

Capitulo 3

**Beta: Yinna López Rendón **(sin ella la historia no seria lo que es ahorita)

Cosas que los separan

Fuera del autobús se aglomeraban los zombies, golpeando, azotando y empujando el vehiculo. Rugían como locos pero a los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro eso poco les importaba.

PVO Nami

Tuve mi momento de debilidad, ya no podía seguir guardando me todo, ya no podía seguir haciendo me la fuerte, simplemente no lo soy. En medio de mis lamentos y lloriqueos, el tomo mi cara con ambas manos, pasando sus pulgares por mis mejillas llevándose a su paso mis lagrimas, no lo esperaba me miro fijamente y me beso, sin mas, como si fuera tan natural como respirar, sentí sus labios tan calidos, un calor invadió mi pecho, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por sus acciones, pase mis manos por detrás de su cuello, profundizando mas el beso, el paso las suyas por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura, atrayéndome mas hacia el.

No se cuanto tiempo paso antes de que el aire nos hiciera falta, nos miramos unos segundos y lo empuje lejos de mi, me di vuelta y cubrí mi cara avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué Crees que estas haciendo? – me abrace y senté en los asientos delanteros, escuche sus pasos acercándose y lo sentí acomodarse en el asiento detrás mío – No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer – dije enfadada

\- eso no fue lo que percibí – dijo en un tono tan odioso

-solo cállate y hay que esperar a que esas cosas se larguen

\- todo empeoro cuatro horas atrás – continuo su relato, al parecer no le importa lo que yo le diga- la escuela, todo el campus estaba infectado por la extraña enfermedad, éramos 23 los que estábamos en ese salón, abarrotamos las puertas y ventanas con el mobiliario, presionándolo contra los muros, esas malditas criaturas son muy fuertes, ellos no necesitan descansar, nosotros si, fue cuando nuestra ofensiva se derrumbo, lograron pasar, atacaron a varios de los 23 en ese momento restábamos 12, logre sacarnos de ahí golpeando a las criaturas con las sillas

\- ¿y el profesor?

\- ese bastardo se fue minutos después de haber llegado yo, nos refugiamos en el techo, en el transcurso perdimos a 3, alguien tuvo la genial idea de escuchar la radio por medio de los celulares, otro busco información en Internet…. – suspiro – lo que encontramos no fue para nada alentador, por un momento pensé "vamos de la ciudad, en otro lugar no debe de estar pasando nada", muchos pensaron igual que yo – esta vez yo solté un largo suspiro

\- ¿y que fue lo que encontraron?

\- esto era solo el comienzo, china, india, EEUU, Brasil, Argentina, prácticamente todo el mundo estaba plagado, el 40% de la población mundial había sido infectada y la cifra iba en aumento exponencial... Los nueve que restábamos estábamos inseguros y 4 entraron en pánico, una se suicido delante de nosotros, se dejo caer desde el techo imagino que el impacto la mato, estuvimos 3 horas sin hacer nada, muriéndonos de miedo improvisamos armas con los tubos que encontramos en el techo, abrimos la puerta que conecta el techo con el tercer piso y de milagro sobrevivimos los 8 – se froto la sien con la mano derecha, parecía cansado – a lo largo del recorrido buscamos algún sobreviviente, pero no encontramos nada y eme aquí, salvando a una chica testaruda – no dije nada, me acomode en el asiento vacío aun lado de el, del nerviosismo peine mi largo cabello con mis dedos.

\- imagino que se esparció por toda la escuela

\- no creo que la escuela fuera el foco, creo que vino de otra parte, no se como estén las cosas en otros lugares, supongo que peor – se encogió de hombros – lo importante es seguir con vida.

Zoro cerro sus ojos se levanto del asiento donde estábamos sentados y se recostó en el piso del autobús, el silencio se hizo presente, por mi parte en mi mente repasaba cada segundo de ese beso. Estaba por quedarme dormida, cuando escuche su ronca voz que me saco de mi trance – No te voy a dejar sola – dijo con firmeza – Yo te protegeré – se levanto del piso, acomodándose por un lado de mi, tomo mi mano y con su mano libre mi cara, me sonrío dulcemente, para después acercarnos y lentamente nos besamos, esta vez sin sorpresas, sin criaturas acechando… por ese pequeño momento todo fue perfecto, se separo de mi lento – Desde ese día que te vi en la ventana de tu casa, mientras podaba los arbustos de tu jardín, me dije a mi mismo que tu deberías ser mi chica, en ese entonces tenias el cabello corto – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para evitar reírme, me sonroje – una cosa llevo a la otra y ya no pude seguí arreglando tu jardín los veranos – suspiro- pero ahora estamos aquí, las probabilidades de volverte a ver eran nulas, pero estas aquí y no pienso perderte-

Me volvió a besar, parecía irreal, ese no era el Zoro que yo recordaba, ese serio, testarudo y orgulloso chico

-Todo esto me ah echo valorar estos pequeños momentos

\- yo solo quiero encontrar a mi madre- dije conteniendo el llanto- después estar con el indicado- apreté su mano sonriéndole dulcemente. Nos íbamos a volver a besar cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos detuvieron, El se levanto para ver de que se trataba, cuando vio que eran personas concientes y no criaturas, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, prendió el autobús y abrió las puertas, en cuanto estas se abrieron una chica entro gritando y llorando su nombre, se lanzo encima de el abrazándolo, me acerque para ver que demonios pasaba, vi que una pelirosa estaba comiéndose a besos a ese idiota.

Y lo peor de todo era que ese ESTUPIDO le estaba correspondiendo. Trate de controlar mis emociones y baje lo mas calmada que pude del autobús encontrándome con Luffy y otras siete personas.

-Nami, me alegro que estés bien – se acerco a mi Luffy y me abrazo, sacándome una sonrisa

-Gracias por preocuparte Luffy – le devolví el abrazo

-Quiero que conozcas a (miss) Valentine, Bonchan, Mihawk, Tashigui, Arlong y Hatchan – esos dos últimos se veían muy raros

\- ¡Perona déjate de estupideces y deja en paz al muchacho! – grito el hombre que llevaba barba y bigote sus ojos eran color miel se veía aterrador-

-Deja de molestar Mihawk, después de todo Zoro es mi prometido – sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mi, ese bastardo mal nacido, jugo conmigo, como si fuera una maldita muñeca, una profunda tristeza me invadió, si bien era cierto hace dos o tres años no le veía, no puedo negar lo guapo que se a puesto, no se como empecé a sentir algo por el tan rápido, pero de algo si estaba segura ese sentimiento que estaba empezando a brotar en mi tenia que arrancarlo de raíz igual que a la hierva mala para evitar que se propague, un carraspeo de garganta me saco de mis amargos pensamientos, era ese tal Mihawk aunque por el relato de Zoro no entendía el porque estaba aquí.

-pienso que seria mas adecuado separarnos

\- no puedo estar mas de acuerdo contigo – comento Arlong

\- Valentine y yo iremos a Arabasta, queremos saber como esta todo por halla – dijo entre llantos Bonchan que no estoy segura si es mujer u hombre

\- Nami – dirigí mi mirada a Luffy. Nosotros debemos volver a casa y ver como están todos

\- y encontrar a Ussop y Ace – añadí con preocupación

\- por poco me olvido de ellos shishishishishi – no puede ser mas despreocupado, en medio de nuestro debate hablo la pelirosa aferrada del brazo de ese bastardo- Zoro y yo nos iremos a la mansión de mi tío Moira – Note como hacia un gesto de disgusto Zoro, Mihawk por su parte se les acerco y los llevó lejos de donde pudiéramos escucharlos.

Arlon y Hatchan anunciaron que se irían, Bonchan y Valentine tomaron el camión que antes era conducido por Zoro y se largaron sin dar explicaciones.

\- creo que nosotros también nos vamos – le dije a Luffy

\- Pues vámonos – Empezamos a caminar rumbo a donde yo recordaba estaba el edificio de medicina, a lo lejos escuchaban gritos, mas bien reproches de esa tipeja asía los dos que la acompañaban, nos alejamos los suficiente como para ya no vernos ni escucharlos.

\- llegamos – dijo Luffy emocionado, el sitio era aun mas tétrico que el anterior, esta vez no solo había sangre y viseras, si no también cadáveres con todo de fuera, corrí hacia unos arbustos y vomite, esta vez no pude contenerme, sentí la mano de Luffy sobre mi espalda – No te guardes nada, sácalo todo – decía mientras sobaba mi espalda – Ese es el camión donde escaparon Ace y Ussop, deben de estar aquí - me arrodille, el vomito, el vomito no lo podia detener.

\- Esperame – me dejo la pala – buscare a los chicos y nos largaremos de aquí – ¡AACEE! ¡USOPP!, salgan, tenemos que marcharnos….

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que Luffy se adentro en ese sombrío lugar lo único que puedo asegurar es que deje de vomitar, me puse de pie y espere y espere, hasta que vi Salir a Luffy, no se veía para nada bien…

\- no hay ningún sobreviviente – dijo sin mas

\- y ¿Ussop? Y ¿Ace? –

-Ussop esta bien, esta llorando la muerte de Kaya – note como Luffy se entristeció, le arroje la pala en las manos y corrí hasta donde Ussop, con la certeza de que no había criaturas, entre buscándolo asqueada y entre cadáveres lo vi arrodillado, abrazando el cuerpo frío de la chica.

-Ussop… - lo llame sin respuesta- tenemos que marcharnos.

Me acerque y lo agarre por lo hombres – tenemos que irnos – repetí, coloco una mano ensangrentada sobre la mía – vamos este lugar no es seguro – susurre, dejo suavemente ala chica y se aferro a mi cuello, hasta que no lo abrace me di cuenta que estaba todo cubierto de sangre, el rompió en llanto, le dio la espalda ala rubia y yo quede frente a ella, Ussop no dejaba de llorar, dirigí mi vista ala chica, fue cuanto me di cuenta que había sido mordida, un cuchillo manchado en sangre era la prueba de que opto por rebanarse el cuello antes de convertirse en una de esas cosas.

Saque a mi amigo de ahí, Luffy nos esperaba sentado en el suelo con una nota en la mano.

-Ace se fue con un tal Marco – arrebate dicha hoja de sus manos y la leí rápidamente – la tenia Ussop en las manos antes de abrazar ala chica, sabes no soy bueno en esas cosas de gente muerta y mucho menos en sentimentalismos, la cague con el – el aludido no paraba de llorar, no le importaba nada, ya había perdido lo mas importante para el, tampoco le quedaba dignidad estaba tirado en el piso llorando; me acerque a el

-vamos levántate – frote su espalda – Luffy – empecé a llorar sin razón aparente

-Ace me dejo a cargo, según su carta fue en busca de su abuelo barba blanca, nos dejo las llaves del auto y nos desea suerte – tras decirme esto me arrebato y rompió la carta con coraje – Tenemos que movernos – me levanto y después a Ussop

**POV General **

Luffy no sabia que hacer, Ace lo dejo con demasiadas responsabilidades además que el único que sabia conducir, estaba emocionalmente destrozado, el pelinegro tenia a Nami fuertemente sujeta del brazo derecho y con la mano libre jalo también a Ussop, los arrastro hasta el auto que Ace amablemente había dejado cerca de ellos.

-quedare dentro por favor- le dijo a Nami con ojos de suplica, ella entro en el auto acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto, después metió a la fuerza a Ussop en el asiento trasero – lo siento chicos – murmuro Ussop destrozado- ya no puedo continuar mas-

\- VAS A CONTINUAR HASTA DONDE YO TE DIGA QUE CONTINUES- grito Luffy molesto, aquella situación no era agradable y las cosas se estaban poniendo peor

\- Voy a buscar alguien que sepa conducir – dicho esto fue en busca de ayuda, necesitaba a alguien fiable y la única persona en la que pensó fue en ese chico que antes los había salvado Roronoa Zoro.

Rogaba a los dioses que todavía estuvieran en aquel lugar, apresure el paso y noto que tres personas venían corriendo en dirección a el, entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que eran Zoro, la chica gótica y el maestro raro.

\- ¡Zoro! – Agitaba las manos para llamar su atención – necesito hablar contigo- grito aun mas fuerte, Zoro, Perona y Mihawk corrían lo mas que podían, huían de las criaturas, tenia una docena tras ellos, el peliverde jalando de la mano a la chica, corriendo ala velocidad que su cuerpo y ella le permitían, Mihawk venia por delante de ellos, cuando se cruzaron este ultimo jalo a Luffy para que corriera con ellos.

\- camina mocoso – jadeando - debemos llegar a mi auto- mientras apresuraba el paso.

Mihawk se adentro entre los autos, despistando a Luffy si es que eso era posible, se escucho el sonido de un motor arrancar, una camioneta negra salio a toda velocidad, el conductor abrió las puertas, Luffy entro en el asiento del copiloto, Zoro aventó a la pelirosa bruscamente dentro de la camioneta, montándose el después, cerrando con brusquedad las puertas.

-arranca maldición – grito histérico el peliverde, el conductor acato la orden, acelero, perdiéndose entre las instalaciones del campus

\- Zoro, quieres unirte a mi grupo – soltó sin mas el pelinegro con tremenda sonrisa en su cara

-¿Qué? – el peliverde estaba conmocionado+- veras necesitamos a alguien que sepa conducir y..

\- No…. – contesto seco

\- vamos será divertido – sonreía divertido – Nami me esta esperando en el auto, esta desecha, veras han pasado muchas cosas y el que conducía nuestro auto ya no lo puede conducir mas… y bien ¿que dices? – volvió a soltarle la pregunta, Zoro sintió una punzada al escuchar "Nami" y "desecha" en la misma oración, tenia muy claro que la peliroja no se encontraba emocionalmente estable, hace un rato cuando

Perona se lo trago a besos, esperaba una pelea de Fieras, maldiciones y golpes asía su persona. Pero nada de es o ocurrió, al contrario Nami se mostró muy "bien".

-¡Zoro! – Grito la pelirosa sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – no vallas a ir con esa gentuza, tienes que llevarme con mi Tío Moira…. Lo prometiste – hizo un puchero, el peliverde se tallo la sien en seña de frustración

\- te eh dicho que no te expreses así de las personas

\- lo siento – avergonzada la chica bajo la mirada

\- decide de una buena vez, ya casi llegamos a donde están los amigos de este chico- puntualizo Mihawk

\- no me uniré a tu grupo, si nuestros caminos son los mismos los ayudare a llegar hasta allí…

\- suena divertido –sonrío Luffy.

Cuando llegaron al auto compacto de Ace, bajaron de la camioneta los chicos en silencio, el morocho le entrego las llaves a Zoro, este abrió la puerta percatándose de que Nami estaba dormida y en el asiento trasero Ussop, estaba desparramado igualmente dormido.

\- ¿Que hacemos ahora capitán? – susurraba el peliverde

-déjalos así, ve tu con ellos, yo iré con tu amigo raro y tu novia gótica shishishishi, nosotros nos dirigimos ala cada de Nami.

\- Como quieras… dile a el raro que siga nuestra ruta, la casa de Nami queda de pasada – abrió la puerta y entro, Luffy se acerco donde Zoro, ambos estrecharon sus manos a modo de saludo, como camaradas – Gracias, enserio Gracias – acto seguido cerro la puerta y se encamino a la camioneta

\- oye raro dice Zoro que sigas tu camino, a donde vamos queda de pasada, yo te diré cuando lleguemos – con notable ira Mihawk arranco el auto.

-Ese mocoso me las pagara- murmuro entre dientes

\- ¿Y Zoro? – pregunto molesta la chica, Luffy la ignoro. El sabia que algo pasaba entre Nami y Zoro, era despistado pero no tanto, además que los había espiado mientras estuvieron en el autobús, se acomodo en el asiento ensanchándose, colocando ambas manos detrás de la cabeza al fin podía relajarse y valla que tenía sueño después de todo se aproximaba la media noche.

Hasta el momento todo iba tranquilo, aun no comprendían el comportamiento de las criaturas, en el Corto tiempo que llevaban enfrentándolas a veces venían solas, pero muy frecuentemente atacaban en grupos, ¿acaso tenían conciencia o sus actos eran puro instinto biológico?

A Zoro todavía no le cabía eso en la cabeza, quedaba claro que su parte "humana" había desaparecido pero si estaban muertos que los mantenía con vida y esas ganas de atacar a las personas, apretó los puños en el volante - MIERDA - grito frustrado golpeando el volante violentamente, Nami brinco del susto se revolvió en su asiento, empezó a balbucear cosas

-ummm Ace… a donde vamos – esto sorprendió al chico, quien era ese tal Ace, decidió seguirle el juego.

\- ala casa de tu madre- sonrío de lado – a decirle lo nuestro – la volteo a ver de reojo, esperando su reacción.

\- eso… seria… estupendo… - ella hablaba entre suspiros sonreía se le veía feliz, esto le causo una molestia a el. Ese Ace causaba algo en Nami, mientras conducía sin prisa detrás de Mihawk, los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar y cabeceaba a momentos. Un muchacho que estaba acostumbrado a dormir casi todo el día, no dormir a esas horas de la noche era todo un reto y por demás un sacrificio, lo único que mantenía su mente alerta, era verla, Nami dormía por una lado de el muy pegada a su brazo derecho.

Pasaron largos minutos y Zoro no le veía fin al tramo de la escuela ala casa de la peliroja, hasta que por fin la camioneta frente a el se detuvo, el peliverde inspecciono la calle y justamente habían parado frente ala casa de ella.

\- Hey despierta- la movió bruscamente, ella despertó alterada- Donde estoy – movía sus manos violentamente, estaba alterada – que demonios haces TU aquí – gritaba alterada

-estamos en tu casa – le dijo el chico sujetándola por los hombros – Cálmate… Cálmate… Luffy me pidió conducir, el esta en el auto de allá… Tranquila

\- mi… mi… mi casa – sin pensarlo dos veces bajo del auto y corrió ala puerta de la casa. No le importo la situación, se olvido de las criaturas, ella solo quería ver a su familia, giro el pomo de la puerta y ser perdió dentro de la casa.

**POV Zoro **

Esa chiquilla inconsciente salio corriendo en cuanto le dije donde estábamos, no la pude detener, porque demonios tiene que ser tan impulsiva.

Salí del auto cerrando ambas puertas, deje al narizón dormido dentro, me di cuenta que Luffy también había salido detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué le paso?

-yo que se, salio histérica cuando le dije donde estaba- nos miramos, inspeccionamos el lugar con la vista, al parecer estaba despejado, Luffy saco una pala y una barra de acero, me dio la barra y nos dispusimos a entrar, la casa estaba impecable, no parecía haber pasado nada, cada cosa en su lugar, puertas y ventanas cerradas y sin rastro de los habitantes

-ella debe de estar arriba en su cuarto, revisa tu arriba y yo inspecciono abajo – este tipo luce tonto pero creo que solo luce, me esta empezando a agradar su actitud – voy a empezar por la cocina, Bellemere cocina delicioso – casi me voy de espaldas al oír eso, este tipo es inconcebiblemente despistado, creo que piensa con el estomago, subí las escaleras fijamente en los baños, una habitación amplia ala parecer de los padres, otra mas pequeña adornada juvenil mente.

Todo el piso de arriba se encontraba despejado, al final del pasillo una puerta blanca con pétalos de Sakura pegados en ella. Escuche sollozos, decidí entrar, entonces la vi, llorando recostada en su cama, con una carta en las manos, cerré la puerta con cuidado y deje la barra en el suelo, me acerque despacio, me acomode por un lado de ella, ella estaba boca abajo, pase mi mano por su espalda acariciándola.

-Tranquila – le repetí mil veces, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí hasta que se calmo

\- están bien – susurro casi inaudible

\- Eso es bueno ¿verdad? – deje de frotar su espalda – me estuvieron buscando pero no lleve mi teléfono, no íbamos a durar mucho tiempo fuera, hay muchos mensajes, el ultimo es de hace 3hrs

\- y que dice la carta

\- mi madres es una ex marine con alto rango, la vinieron a sacar cuando todo empezó, junto con su familia, pero yo no estaba, esta segura de que estoy bien y dice que me esta esperando en Marine Ford

\- entonces tenemos que ir ala mayor base de la marina en el mundo – dije irónico

\- eso parece – al fin sonrío – tenemos que ir con Luffy y contarle todo- dijo seria – debemos ver como llegaremos ahí Luffy, Ussop y yo, te agradezco tu ayuda pero de aquí en adelante vamos solos - se dirigió ala salida y abrió la puerta, Luffy se encontraba sentado tras esta, al parecer escucho todo, se encontraba serio y con los brazos cruzados al frente

\- Nami… yo te lo puedo explicar – recordé que vio lo de Perona, segundos después de cuando sucedió algo entre nosotros, comencé a jalarme los cabellos de la cabeza, ella continúo su camino.

-vámonos, hay que ver que haremos de aquí en adelante- la cara del chico asía mi claramente decía "la cagaste" y por supuesto me siento una mierda, me quede meditando las cosas unos momentos, cuando baje ya habían traído a Ussop dentro de la casa y estaba dormido en un sofá, Nami estaba sentada en el mas pequeño y Luffy a los pies de ella, eso me encabrona, esa confianza que ambos se tienen, ella coloco la mano derecha en el hombro de el, me encabrone mas cuando el recargo su cabeza en la mano de ella.

\- que haremos, tenemos que llegar ahí – decía preocupada

\- lose, no te preocupes encontraremos la forma – parecían novios, yo contemplaba todo parado frente a ellos

\- Acepto tu Propuesta – dije tajante, Luffy salto de emoción

\- ¿enserio? Eso es genial, me alegra que vengas con nosotros

Nami abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo

\- NO, NO y NO!, el no puede venir con nosotros – grito

\- ya no hay marcha atrás ya acepto… Esto es emocionante

\- Acepto que – dijo imprudentemente Perona, en buen momento entraron pensé sarcástico – tenemos que irnos Zoro – ordeno

\- ya es muy tarde – puntualizo Mihawk – podemos quedarnos – dirigiéndose a Nami – seria un placer poder quedarnos aquí – Nami se sonrojo, de veras odio a ese tipo oportunista.

\- si claro, la casa esta sola, pueden quedarse pero solo esta noche – sentencio Nami, Mihawk de inmediato tomo la batuta de líder ordenándonos cerrar todas las ventanas con gruesas cortinas y atascar las puertas, usar luces lo menos posible, Nami, oh ella saco unas velas para no usar tanto la electricidad encendió unas cuantas y las puso estratégicamente por la casa, Luffy atascaba las puertas mientras comía no se que diablos, mientras yo estaba sentado junto al televisor, recargado en la pared, tratando de no dormirme, Nami ofreció las habitaciones solas, casi se lanzan a los golpes cuando Perona y sus niñerías querían tomar la habitación de ella, una pela de fieras se veía venir hasta que Mihawk hizo entrar en razón a mi a veces odiosa novia, era verdad no era momento de ponernos exigentes, Luffy se quedo en la cocina, Ussop en el sofá, Mihawk en la habitación de los padres y mi novia en la habitación de la hermana de Nami y ella paseaba por toda la casa vigilando, se veía hermosa a la luz de las velas

\- Apague las que no son necesarias – comento

\- ummm- abrí un ojo, espero que no se de cuenta que la eh estado observando

\- las velas, me iré a dormir, supongo que si no hacemos ruido las criaturas no se acercaran – la vi subir las escaleras, cerré ambos ojos, sentí paz, tranquilidad que emanaban de esta casa, no lo resistí mas y me quede dormido…

**POV General **

La casa silenciosa, como nunca lo había estado, tres se encontraban durmiendo en la planta baja y dos mas en el piso de arriba, una se mantenía despierta, la chica del cabello rosado, no la dejaba dormir la extraña actitud de su novio, daba vueltas en la cama pensando y repasando la actitud del chico asia ella.

\- porque Zoro, porque estas asi conmigo, siempre fuiste cariñoso y hasta romantico aagggghhh – gruño- debe ser la situación, si eso debe ser – suspiro encontrando un poco de seguridad en sus propias palabras.

Siendo la 1:27am, habían sobrevivido a su primer día en el fin del mundo, un curioso Apocalipsis con muertos vivientes amenazando sus vidas constantemente.

Tras seis horas de sueño continuo los seis intentaban reponerse de lo agotador del día, hasta que un grito desgarrador levanto a todos al mismo tiempo.

Mihawk, Perona y Nami abrieron las puertas de los cuartos sincronizadamente, los chicos que estaban en el piso de abajo despertaron igualmente sorprendidos, Luffy brinco de su silla, se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, Ussop callo de bruces contra el piso y Zoro bueno el solo abrió los ojos.

\- que rayos fue eso – dijo Perona bajando las escaleras

\- ¿y que crees que nosotros sabemos? – grito Ussop enojado

\- no es momento de pelear Ussop, en la casa de alado vive una familia – respondió Nami, que bajaba las escaleras, vistiendo una camisa que le quedaba de ombliguera y unos diminutos shorts, que remarcaban toda su retaguardia y su pelo largo recogido en una coleta.

\- vamos a investigar – añadió volteando a ver a Zoro que no dejaba de verla, cosa que Perona noto enseguida

Dicho esto Luffy, Ussop y la peliroja salieron de la casa a inspeccionar la de alado. Entraron sigilosamente, armados con la barra de metal, una pala y unos cuchillos largos que había tomado la chica de la cocina, se comunicaban con la mirada y señas con las manos evitando hacer algún ruido.

Fue cuando la vieron, una mujer alta de tez blanca, con el pelo largo y negro lo llevaba suelto, de nomás de 30 años, abrazando a lo que parecía un muñeco.

\- Señora Robin – llamo la peliroja – Esta usted bien

Robin no contesto, seguía abrazando al muñeco murmurando cosas, se balanceaba adelante y atrás aferrada al muñeco.

-Nami, segura que esta bien – susurro Luffy

\- no lo creo – trataron de acercarse mas pero una criatura salio de la nada, abalanzándose contra Ussop que con la pala logro detenerla a centímetros de su rostro. Nami Grito.

Por otra parte Mihawk se preparaba un café tranquilamente, mientras Perona observaba detenidamente a Zoro, este inspeccionaba la casa de Nami, lo veía como observaba las fotos de la pared y el no podía evitar sonreír, Mihawk habiendo terminado de preparar su bebida se sentó por un lado de la Pelirosa.

\- que tanto le vez – comento tranquilo

Zoro se adentro en una de las habitaciones, perdiéndose de la vista de Perona

-no le veo nada- bufo

\- pues tu tono de voz me dice todo lo contario – dando un sorbo al café caliente

El peliverde salio de la habitación con una katana en sus manos, se le veía emocionado.

\- jamás había visto una de estas – poniéndola sobre la mesa – es hermosa – desenfundándola

\- si como la dueña – comento irónica la pelirosa

\- la mama de Nami no es tan guapa – dijo Zoro no entendiendo el comentario

\- yo no me refería a ella – grito golpeando la mesa con ambas manos – me refería a la gata esa que no dejas de mirar – a Zoro se le subieron todos los colores ala cara, lo habían descubierto.

\- ¿y quien no?... hasta yo la eh volteado a ver- indigente bebió Mihawk bebiendo su café

\- tu eres un cerdo no me extrañaría saber que te as cogido a mas de una de la clase señor profesor

\- incluida tu cariño – escupió sarcástico Zoro

\- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy una cualquiera?

\- eso dímelo tu – ambos novios empezaban a discutir a un nivel, as subido de tono

\- ya cálmense los dos… Perona respétame y tu Zoro cierra tu bocota de una buena vez, luego dirás cosas de las que te arrepentirás…. Las personas no miden sus palabras enojadas – el mayor se tallaba las sienes mientras los regalaba – ya me canse ser su mediador

\- ya no te soporto – el peliverde salio de la habitación

\- que quieres decir – ella lo perseguía

\- que terminamos… ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo… - la fulmino con la mirada, mientras subía ala habitación de Nami y la pelirosa se quedo al pie de las escaleras con lagrimas en los ojos…

Continuara…

Lo siento tanto por la espera, si eres una de las personas que esperaba el tercer capitulo. Se me junto todo, final de año de la escuela, entregar trabajos… me robaron el celular y pues definitivamente esta no fue mi semana ..

En fin pronto subiré el capitulo cuatro no pasa de esta semana.


	4. Chapter 4 Y en estado de Sock

Capítulo 4 Estado de Shock.

Nami se acercó lentamente a la señora Robín que por nada del mundo soltaba a ese muñeco.

-Tenemos que irnos-la levanto del suelo, llevándola casi arrastras la salida. Con Nami y Robín fuera del peligro Luffy con la barra de acero le propino un golpe a la criatura dejándola sin cabeza. Usopp suspiro aliviado quitándose al cadáver de encima, ambos salieron detrás de Nami, que se encontraba entrando a su casa…

La peli roja sentó a robín en el sofá pequeño, sentándose ella en la mesa de centro frente a frente, la pelinegra no paraba de murmurar nombres, era un mar de nervios que se mecía delante y atrás aferrada a ese muñeco.

-oye, oye tranquila que ya paso todo- le hablo con su más dulce voz- me puedes contar que ha pasado – al escuchar cerrar la puerta detrás de Luffy y Usopp, Mihawk y Perona salieron de la cocina tras haber tenido una pequeña charla de lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

Robín al ver a Mihawk lanzo el muñeco a los brazos de Nami y corrió a los de Mihawk.

-Querido, creí que no volverías- dijo abrazándolo.

-Pero que pasa aquí- la peli rosa cruzo sus brazos molesta.

-no…no…no…no se – comento el aludido bastante nervioso, tratando de separarse de Robín- se… se… señora… yo no la conozco – bastante sonrojado- por favor apártese de mi- la alejo de El delicadamente.

A robín se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, ese no era su esposo, todos los demás lo sabían excepto ella.

-y los niños, saliste corriendo de la casa y ya no volviste, me dejaste sola y esas criaturas, esas criaturas… los niños… la casa- una fuerte bofetada cruzo la mejilla de robín, girando su cabeza violentamente, casi caía al piso de no ser por los brazos de Mihawk, Usopp y Luffy se quedaron anonadados y solo el líder pudo articular palabra.

\- Que, que as echo Nami- dijo anonadado

\- Tiene que entender, la vida no es justa, nos hemos separado de los que más queremos otros nos han abandonado y en el peor de los casos han muerto – gritaba la peli roja llena de ira – lo que está pasando con el mundo tampoco es justo…

-JUSTICIA… tú eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso maldita gata- Mihawk, Usopp y Luffy abrieron los ojos como platos ante las palabras de Perona.

-Disculpa… - respondió indignada.

\- Que crees que no me daría cuenta como miras a MI ZORO, de cómo te le metes por los ojos vistiendo esas prendas vulgares y diminutas… eres una ZORRA- se abalanzo sobre Nami tomándola de sus cabellos, haciendo que ambas se fueran al piso, la agresora quedo sobre el abdomen de la agredida, en su ira le propinaba golpes y cachetadas directo al rostro de Nami.

Nami impactada por la acción de Perona trataba de evitarlos golpes desviándolos o sujetando las manos de la chica.

-No se queden ahí parados, Hagan algo- aun con Perona sobre ella. Mihawk hizo a un lado a Robín que no salía de su trance, paso los sus brazos por la cintura de Perona y la levanto en el aire, Luffy levanto a Nami del suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-NO- grito enfadada, emprendiendo camino hacia su habitación.

-Nami… yo te sugeriría que…

-Cállate Usopp quiero estar sola - y a paso firme, volteo de reojo a ver a Perona que no dejaba de gritar maldiciones, subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

\- se llevara una sorpresa al ver quien está ahí- dijo Luffy riéndose.

\- vez como está la situación y tu riéndote- propinándole un golpe en la cabeza Usopp a Luffy.

-PERONA….MALDICION…. tienes que calmarte, serénate ya hablamos sobre esto, tienes que darle tiempo a Zoro, que relaje su mente- la tomo por los hombros y miro fijamente a sus ojos- sabes que te quiere- ella desvió la mirada, Mihawk la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- Te quiere, tenle paciencia, veras que recapacita.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Perona se encamino a la cocina, quería estar sola. Mihawk junto toda la paciencia que le quedaba y se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente ocupaba robín – Esto es demasiado- decía para el mismo, si bien era cierto que respetaba y en cierta forma admiraba a Zoro, ser el mediador de sus constantes peleas con su novia verdaderamente lo estaban cansando, de no ser por la gran amistad que conservaba con Geko Moira pariente de Perona y el padre de Zoro, hace mucho que los hubiera dejado a su suerte, suspiro pesadamente.

-Y ¿ahora qué? – pregunto Usopp dejándose caer en el sofá que antes había sido su cama, seguido por Luffy que inteligentemente encendió el televisor…

"Nos encontramos en el lugar de los hechos…. Esto es una catástrofe mundial, jamás se habían tenido registros de una pandemia tan grande"

Luffy cambio el canal, llamando la atención de todo en la sala de estar.

"Milagrosamente las comunicaciones están intactas, teléfonos, celulares, televisión, fax… Al parecer los responsables de las telecomunicaciones no dejaron su labor en esta crisis" volvió a cambiar el canal.

"perdimos a india, esas criaturas se multiplican exponencialmente y han acabado con ese país, se cree que la plaga viaja hacia el norte de continente, por favor tomen sus precauciones"

-Esto es demasiado – volvió a repetir Mihawk, busco con la mirada a todos los habitante de la casa Usopp y Luffy veían horrorizados el televisor y cambiaban el canal constantemente, Perona lloraba en la cocina, negó con la cabeza al verla en ese estado y por ultimo robín que se veía "calmada" parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, al parecer su crisis nerviosa estaba pasando.

Solo faltaban los dos que estaban en la planta de arriba y para preocupación del pelinegro todo estaba muy calmado.

Al llegar a su habitación la peli naranja estaba que reventaba de ira, entro azotando la puerta, sin percatarse de que cierto chico estaba dormitando en su cama – esa maldita me las va a pagar – abriendo su armario, saco unos vaqueros azules y una camisa blanca con franjas azules. Estaba a punto de empezar a desnudarse cuando una ronza voz la asusto.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – asustada giro rápidamente para ver al invasor recostado en la cama, tranquilo con ambos ojos cerrados y ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Lárgate de aquí, no quiero saber nada de ti…- dijo tras mientras tomaba la ropa del piso y buscaba ropa interior limpia.

\- ¿sabes? Me siento miserable – suspiro.

-¿Y? eso a mí que me importa, siéntete como quieras… si miserable es cómo te sientes por mi perfecto – dijo ella terminando la conversación, se adentró en su baño particular y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

\- Termine con ella… me siento mal por ella, no debí hacerle eso, destruí todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

\- si tanto te interesa deberías volver con ella- dijo Nami sarcástica al tiempo que salía de su baño.

\- No puedo hacer eso, existe alguien que removió cosas dentro de mí que creía muertas.

\- pues entonces ve con ese alguien – dijo peinándose su larga melena naranja.

-Ese alguien es muy testarudo y cree que soy un mentiroso patán, no creo que me dé una oportunidad-

Zoro se levantó de la cama acercándose a ella, Nami se detuvo en su labor y lo miro de reojo.

-No creo que te dé una oportunidad- dijo seria- Luffy no es Gay- comento burlona, Zoro casi se va de espaladas al oír eso, seguro estaba bromeando era demasiado lista como para no entender sus indirectas.

-estas bromeando ¿verdad? – el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió, ella como si nada siguió peinándose frente al espejo, Zoro abrió la puerta.

-Deberían d bajar- les dijo Usopp – tiene que ver algo – los tres chicos bajaron rápido por las escaleras y vieron a Luffy y Mihawk asomándose por las ventanas.

\- que ocurre- rápidamente Zoro también se les unido, los tres hombres se asombraron al ver la cantidad de gente que intentaba escapar en auto de la ciudad, abarrotando las calles, las bocinas de los autos no se hicieron esperar seguidos por maldiciones y gritos de los conductores – estúpidos- murmuro el peli verde

\- hacen demasiado escándalo, las criaturas no tardaran en llegar – añadió Mihawk.

Los cuatro hombres se reunieron para decidir que harían, debían decidir rápido, considerando lo que sabían de las criaturas.

Las chicas, bueno ellas no se hablaban, Perona continuaba en su agonía por la abrupta ruptura con Zoro. Robín se encontraba dispersa aun parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Nami entro en la habitación cargando una mochila, la coloco sobre la mesa, percatándose que "sandai" estaba sobre la mesa, ignoro eso, abrió la alacena sacando la comida enlatada que encontró y alimentos no perecedero, carne seca para Luffy y cosas con azúcar para Usopp – Te puedo ayudar- la será voz de robín la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro señora robín – le dijo sorprendida, robín se veía muy calmada.

-nada de señora, solo dime robín – sonriéndole –y disculpa por todos los problemas.

\- todos hemos pasado por momentos difíciles… no tienes de que disculparte.

Robín ayudo a sacar la comida de la alacena – Nami, debo confesarte que antes no sabía lo que hacía, mi esposo salió para ver qué era lo que pasaba, dándome la orden de no salir por nada del mundo lo que pasaba en las calle en esos momentos era horroroso, mis dos hijos mayores, mi bebe y yo nos quedamos viendo todo desde la ventana de mi cuarto, era un caos, algunos marines llegaron y sacaron a algunas familias incluida la tuya Nami – la peli naranja sintió un gran alivio al oírla decir eso- a los minutos volvió mi esposo- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar descontroladas por los ojos de Robín – era diferente, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre, se abalanzó sobre mis hijos atacándolos…. Los mordió ferozmente les arranco pedazos de carne de los brazos y la espalda… mis niños… mis pequeños…. Empezaron a convulsionarse, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y las venas del cuerpo se les marcaron desmesuradamente…

Nami no podía tener más abierta la boca y los ojos ante el increíble relato de la mayor. Hasta Perona había empezado a ponerle atención.

-Sus ojos se tornaron desorbitados, sin pupila… se les ennegreció totalmente, a los minutos empezaron a contornearse… después vino lo peor…. Se abalanzaron no sobre mí, sino sobre mi bebe… me lo arrancaron de los brazos, entre llantos, gritos y rugidos… Robín se sentó en la silla más próxima, era difícil para ella seguir con ese relato… lloro un poco más y prosiguió – no sé porque me ignoraron a mí, presencie todo y ni siquiera me voltearon a ver, algo estruendoso ocurrió en la calle y los que antes eran mis hijos salieron de la habitación, me quede ahí y después no supe nada… creo que entre en shock hasta que tu Nami me abofeteaste…

-lo siento- murmuro Nami dándole la espalda.

-sabes, soy enfermera. Creía que estar preparada para todo – volvió su vista a la ventana, con la mirada perdida- ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría estar preparado para esto?

Continuara….

**Siento que sea corto y no como el anterior que fue larguísimo y pasaron muchas cosas, pero siento que no hubiera quedado mejor de otra forma. Iba a escribir como mataban al bebe pero simplemente no tuve el corazón para eso. No pude. **

**También siento la larga espera... No tuve inspiración hasta ahorita. Dejen comentarios motivan a seguir escribiendo anímense que no muerdo. Bueno hasta aquí nos vemos en el capitulo 5.**


	5. Chapter 5 Y la desesperacion

Capítulo 5

Los siete estaban reunidos en la sala, Nami había repartido el contenido de la alacena en tres mochilas, habían decidido separarse en tres equipos pero todos con el mismo destino la Mansión de Geko Moira, Perona había argumentado que era como una fortaleza, todos decidieron que era la mejor opción de supervivencia.

-¿Y Cómo nos dividiremos? – preguntaba Usopp con temor de escuchar la respuesta.

-Será un sorteo- Mihawk tomo la palabra- así nos aseguraremos de llegar todos, mientras más pequeño el grupo mayor probabilidad de escapar con vida tenemos – tomo unos papeles y coloco los siete nombres y los puso en la mesa – escuchen bien solo tres tomaran un nombre.

-Pero restara uno – comento Perona.

-Ya veremos qué hacemos con ese, Zoro toma uno – tomo un papel y lo abrió cauteloso.

-Mierda- arrugo el papel.

-Quien fue Zoro – pregunto Luffy curioso.

-Perona- contesto serio.

-Ahora tu Luffy – tomo uno y saco a Nami.

\- Perfecto – dijo Nami complacida.

-Yo me quedare con Usopp y Robín… bien… todos llevan sus teléfonos… así nos mantendremos en contacto… vámonos…- sentencio Mihawk antes de salir de la casa seguido de sus compañeros de grupo.

**POV Nami**

Hice que Luffy cargara la mochila y que me esperara en la sala, el equipo de Mihawk había partido ya, decidimos ir a pie por el gran congestionamiento que se veía en las calles de los suburbios donde yo vivo.

Entre a la cocina para guardar a "sandai". La espada que pertenecía a mi padre. Me topé con Zoro de camino al despacho donde la guardábamos.

-Es una Belleza – me dio obstruyéndome el paso.

-si… - murmure nostálgica- se llama sandai era de mi padre, es una Katana japonesa muy valiosa según lo que nos contó, la trajo después de uno de sus muchos viajes – suspire.

-Puedo usarla…. Digo para protegerte- me sonrió de lado, demonios debo llenarme de autocontrol.

-Deberías proteger a alguien que te necesite… si me disculpas... – quise irme pero me detuvo en pleno pasillo.

-Vas a dejar que se arruine, empolvándose o dejaras que la use yo… - alzo una ceja – se cómo cuidarlas, tengo una, un recuerdo muy especial de una amiga que murió – mi corazón se encogió- se llama Wado se funda es blanca – puso su manso a un costado de mi cara, aprisionándome contra la pared – tiene un filo muy hermoso – susurro acercando su cara a la mía – y su mango tiene un bonito tejido blanco, con una punta de oro – me perdí en sus ojos, sentí la presión y su aliento sobre mis labios, me beso tiernamente, nos separamos por falta de aire- para protegerme – lo mire a los ojos- A ti y a nadie más- me dijo serio fijamente a los ojos.

-Es un préstamo si le pasa algo me lo cobrare 10 veces su valor- la tomo entre sus manos- es un trato – y la colgó en su cintura, me volvió a besar- nos vemos en la casa de Moira, dejare a Perona ahí y nos vamos a Marine Ford a encontrarnos con tu madre – Se fue… me recargue en la pared del pasillo, ese hombre es muy complicado y extremadamente apasionado al hablar de espadas, suspire nuevamente.

-Hey Nami, apresúrate – escuche gritar a Luffy desde afuera de la casa.

-Ya voy- tome mi chaqueta y el teléfono, Salí de la casa y el sol me segó por unos instantes.

**POV GENERAL**

Luffy estaba impaciente, para el esto era una carrera contra Zoro y Usopp.

-¡Nami!- gritaba el chico haciendo pucheros- pareces una tortuga – protestaba.

-Fui por los abrigos – arrojándole a Luffy un grueso abrigo a rayas rojo y blanco – Esta noche hará Frio.

-Gracias Nami – le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas- ¡Pero vámonos ya!... Zoro y Usopp ya vana delante de nosotros. Tenemos que ganar la carrera.

Nami rodo los ojos, era claro que para Luffy todo era un juego, siendo el tan competitivo sería una ventaja, quería ganar así que tendría que llegar sano y salvo con ella.

-Vámonos ya- la peliroja lo tomo de la muñeca y empezaron a correr en dirección al Norte.

De una cosa era de lo que estaban seguros, por alguna razón las criaturas no parecían aparecer de día. Los tres grupos avanzaban a paso veloz, Luffy y Nami platicaban de cualquier cosa y pensaban en como estaría Ace… ¿Seguiría con vida? Ellos optaron por cortar camino entre los suburbios.

Zoro y Perona apenas y se hablaban, el peli verde la seguía, de otra forma acabarían perdidos. Ellos optaron por irse caminando a un costado de la carretera.

Por parte de Mihawk y su grupo, las cosas empezaban a complicarse, Robín empezaba a sobarse las manos contantemente y ponía muecas de dolor.

-Te acurre algo- pregunto Mihawk disminuyendo la velocidad. Tienes ya bastante haciendo eso con tu manos- la miro fijo a los ojos.

-Padezco de una enfermedad degenerativa y no tiene cura. Volteo su mirada a otro lugar, evitando la mirada penetrante de el – olvide mis medicamentos – suspiro pesadamente el ambarino- Usopp, escríbele un texto a Nami y a Zoro.

-¿Qué les digo? – sosteniendo el teléfono… Mihawk empezó a dictar- Listo enviado- Usopp guardo el aparato.

Al mismo tiempo ambos chicos recibieron el mensaje.

-Luffy esto es serio… un texto de Usopp.

-¿Y qué dice? – se detuvo de golpe y Nami choco contra él.

-Perona… es un texto urgente- dijo serio.

-Al menos que alguien este muriendo, no lo consideraría como serio- se cruzó de brazos.

-Al parecer así es - miro la pantalla serio.

Ambos, tanto Zoco como Nami empezaron a leer el mensaje:

"_Ustedes también tienen derecho a saberlo, Robín está enferma y necesita medicación urgente. Busquen una farmacia. No se desvíen de su trayecto. Cuando encuentren una contáctenme… les hare saber el nombre del medicamente… con odio y desprecio Mihawk"._

-Usopp es un idiota- murmuro Nami.

-Y que esperamos Robín necesita medicamentos- los dos chicos siguieron su camino desviándose de la ruta original, buscando una farmacia, Nami conocía ese vecindario y sabía perfectamente donde esta cada establecimiento.

-Zoro, ya no puedo seguir así – se detuvo – y todo se pone peor con cada paso que damos juntos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – arqueo una ceja.

-Lo sabes muy bien… Nuestro compromiso no es tan fácil de romper, no es algo que tú y yo decidiéramos, nuestras familias lo arreglaron todo, desde que tú eras un niño y yo estaba en el vientre de mi madre, antes de nacer ya estaba todo planeado…

-Lose, pero tú crees que es eso importa, el mundo se fue a la mierda- Grito histérico- no creo que nuestro compromiso valgo un carajo en estos momentos- Perona rompió en llanto- Tal vez nuestros Padres ya estén muertos- dijo con un aura sombría.

-Es que no entiendes que yo te amo- Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Zoro guardo silencio, los minutos transcurrieron lentos, era demasiado incómodo para ambos.

-Yo también te tengo un gran afecto- el rompió el silencio, la peli rosa se acercó a él y lo abrazo, Zoro no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo atino a abrazarla- Tranquila- acariciaba su cabello mientras ella lloraba inconsolablemente- Todo será igual que antes- la abrazo aún más fuerte, una mano la paso por la espalda de la chica y la otra la apoyo en su cabeza, pegándola a su pecho, Perona después de un rato se tranquilizó. _"Lo siento Nami" _pensó el peli verde – Vámonos- susurro para después tomarla de la mano y caminar junto a ella.

-Porque tenemos que ir a pie… no es más inseguro a pie- se quejaba Usopp- Oigan vamos anímense – pero los otros dos permanecían serios con la mirada perdida, buscando una farmacia- Me toco ir con el Dúo sombrío- murmuro.

-No es nuestra intención Usopp – Robín sonrió.

\- Lo siento robín… no quise… bueno tú sabes.

-Ya casi llegamos al distrito comercial Mihawk- Robín ignoro a Usopp -¿crees que todavía encontremos algo?

El pelinegro no respondió, siguió avanzando y conforme avanzaba los edificios se volvían más cercanos y más visibles. La cruel y cruda realidad los golpeo. La devastación en la ciudad era abrumadora, las tiendas ya no existían, todo estaba saqueado, edificios derrumbados, fuego en algunos establecimientos, el olor a putrefacción que casi hace que Usopp de desmaye era abrumador.

-Esas cosas nos van a salir por montones… lo presiento – Usopp se sentía solo, y que Mihawk y Robín no hablaban para nada y esta última soltaba risitas de vez en cuando.

-No creo que encontremos tu medicina, Robín- la miro fijamente con esos ojos dorados tan penetrantes, se notaba preocupación en ellos, saco su teléfono y mando dos mensajes a Zoro y a Nami.

"_No vengan al distrito comercial está totalmente arruinado, no hay nada…" _ Mihawk.

-Robín, sabes dónde podemos encontrar la medicación- Ella guardo silencio unos momentos, pensaba cuidadosamente la pregunta de Usopp.

-Existe un centro comercial al noroeste de la ciudad… hay pocas probabilidades de que siga en pie- dijo con decepción. Mihawk se veía inmutable, mirando en todas direcciones esperando en cualquier momento el ataque de las "criaturas".

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Robín, sacando de sus pensamientos a Mihawk.

-Vamos a ese centro comercial.

-¿Estás seguro?- a Usopp le temblaban las piernas- nos desviaremos mucho.

-Ya han muerto demasiados… por culpa de esas "criaturas"… no dejare que algo le pase a Robín por culpa de una enfermedad- Miro serio al chico- vámonos- ordeno en forma de ultimátum- iremos en auto.

El ambarino busco un auto compacto, encontrando un Beatle negro y forzó la cerradura con un alambre, accionando la alarma.

-Mihawk esas cosas se guaran por el sonido- gritaba aterrado Usopp.

Como todo un maleante experimentado, encendió el auto con los cables que se ubican debajo del tablero. Usopp se subió de inmediato acomodándose en el asiento trasero y robín lo siguió sentándose en el lado del copiloto. Mihawk solo rio y se dispuso a conducir hacia el Noroeste.

-¿De qué te ríes? - Pregunto Robín confundida.

\- Yo que se-

**POV Nami 9:45pm **

-Maldita sea- lo único que podía ver delante de mí era la espalda de Luffy, mierda me está dejando atrás y esas "criaturas" están detrás de mí, no estoy consciente de cuantas son, por el sonido asumo que son demasiados… quisiera voltear a ver cuántos son pero solo me retrasaría.

Los que me siguen ya no son tan rápidos, deben tener ya un día o dos, no son como los de recién contagio, esos sí que son rápidos y fuertes.

No pudo gritar su nombre, me estoy fatigando, no sé cuánto tiempo tengo corriendo y ya me está faltando el aire, en cualquier momento me fallaran las piernas puedo sentirlo y a Luffy lo veo cada vez más lejos de mí, no resisto más, tengo que voltear- Carajo- son muchas, que estúpida soy… porque tuve que voltear, busco con la mirada a Luffy y ya no está… Las lágrimas empiezan a salir - ¡Luffy! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!- grito con mis últimas fuerzas. No sé qué hacer entre correr o buscar refugio, giro ala derecha en una calle y para mi sorpresa es un maldito callejón sin salida, desesperada busco la forma de trepar los muros. No soy Spiderman pero lo intentare, trepar los muros, sí, sí, tengo que poder, no quiero morir, no quiero morir.

En mi desesperación me quedo estática y siento como una fría mano me toma del tobillo y me tira al suelo, el impacto es brutal, me arden las mano y el pecho que amortiguaron mi caída, mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda… estoy muerta… esa cosa toma mis tobillos y me empieza a jalar, trato de sujetarme de lo que sea, para i mala suerte no hay nada, solo estoy lastimando mis manos, "eso" da un tirón fuerte y logra meter la mitad de mi cuerpo dentro de una alcantarilla, no sabía que estaba ahí, me vuelve a jalar violentamente ahora por la cintura, caigo de nalgas al suelo mojado, con asco ruego por que no sean desechos humanos, la poca luz que había gracias a la coladera abierta, desaparece, me levanto asqueada y me pedo a la pared, aún hay poca luz, mis ojos se están acostumbrando a la oscuridad… las criaturas rugían feroces tratando de encontrarme, la misma mano helada tapo mi boca, dios estoy en problemas.

-Shhh… si gritas nos encuentran… te quedo claro- susurro en mi oído, estaba muy pegado a mi cuerpo, solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Se separó de mí y pude ver sus facciones, sus profundos ojos grises enmarcados por unas prominentes ojeras.

-Te quitare la mano de la boca… pero no hagas nada estúpido- volví a asentir y movió su mano lentamente.

-Gracias- susurre- creo… creí que estaba perdida.

-No es seguro ir por las calles, sola- sonrió arrogante – por las alcantarillas es un poco más seguro, a veces sale uno que otro pero nada que no puedas manejar tu sola.

-¿Qué dices? –

\- Que fue un placer salvarte… buena suerte- dijo a modo de despedida, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Oye, no puedes dejarme aquí sola- coloque mis manos en mis caderas. A casi no eres un caballero- Grite, él se detuvo en seco, creo que di en el clavo.

-Te llevare hasta la superficie y… - le interrumpí.

-Necesito encontrarme con alguien, lo perdí de vista antes de que me emboscaran- puso mala cara, creo que se molestó, enchueco la boca e hizo un gesto.

-Como sea… cuando salgamos de las alcantarillas, estas por tu cuenta- creo que fue un regaño, poca importancia le di, comenzó a caminar en línea recta por el asqueroso lugar.

-¿Vienes?- giro un poco su cuerpo para poder verme, No conteste, apresure mi paso y me coloque justo detrás de él.

-Me llamo Nami- le sonreí.

-Trafalgar Law.

**9:45pm Luffy **

Luffy corrió lo más rápido que puso… solo pensaba en huir. La supervivencia era lo más importante, olvido por completo que Nami corría detrás de él.

Acelero el paso, es lo mejor pensó, como un partido de futbol, solo tenía que esquivar los obstáculos. Alcanzo a ver una escalera de incendios rota. Un salto y la alcanzaría… lo hizo trepo por la escalera hasta el descanso de la misma, lejos de las criaturas.

Cerro sus ojos, recargándose con ambas manos en el barandal, respiro agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento – ¡CARAJO! – Abrió los ojos abruptamente- ¡NAMI! – grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento la perdió. Cuando entraron a los complejos departamentales se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que todos ahí habían sido contagiados, fue una lucha por su supervivencia desde que entraron a ese lugar. Los atacaron por docenas, lograron derribar a algunos cuantos, pero las hordas de muertos vivientes seguían saliendo atraídas por los gritos y rugidos. Optaron por huir, les había resultado hasta que Nami se cansó t corrió en otra dirección. Luffy opto por escapar por las alturas. Ambos estaban separados, al morocho le entro la misma ansiedad que había sentido cuando Ace los abandono, sus brazos empezaron a temblar y comenzó a sudar frio, le faltaba el aire y como siempre empezó a hiperventilar _"no comiences con esto Luffy… no ahora" _se repetía mentalmente mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

**10:15pm Zoro &amp; Perona **

Estaban parados frente a la gran casa, esperando.

-Estas seguro de esto.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida- la tomo fuertemente de la mano, entraron sigilosamente en la casa, está era un desastre, se notaba que había sido saqueada, solo rogaba por que la espada aun estuviera en la vitrina- no te separes de mi- le susurro a la chica, subieron las escaleras, Perona estaba en estado de pánico, volteando para todos lados, Zoro solo se concentraba en el frente, su único objetivo en la mente era tomar la Katana de su mejor amiga fallecida un par de cosas más y salir echo la raya de su ahora destruida casa.

Todos los cuartos estaban saqueados. Caminaron lento por el largo pasillo que conectaba todos los cuartos, el abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su alcoba, lo que temía también había sido saqueada. Inspecciono rápido con la mirada, estaba despejado – Entra al baño- le ordeno a la peli rosa, ella obedeció sin chistar, posteriormente atranco la puerta de su cuarto, dejo la mochila con los vivieres en el suelo y comenzó a despojarse de su ropa, se sacó la camisa, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, una prominente cicatriz surcaba su pecho de izquierda a derecha en forma de diagonal, producto de un accidente ocurrido un par de años atrás. Tomo una camisa verde opaca con unos triángulos alrededor del cuello. Se quitó el resto del uniforme escolar y entre los destrozos de su cuarto encontró un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unas botas de cuero negro.

-Ya sal- ordeno a Perona, esta salió del baño.

-Te cambiaste de ropa- sonó decepcionada.

-Creo que es bastante obvio- sonrió de lado mientras se ponía las botas- vamos a buscar la Katana y larguémonos de aquí.

-¿Por qué nunca me dejas verte?- soltó de repente, haciendo que Zoro detuviera su paso.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto de eso- dijo serio.

-Pero… llevamos seis años juntos y jamás hemos tenido nada intimo- Perona permanecía recargada en la puerta del baño privado de Zoro, hablaba con un deje de decepción en su voz.

-Todavía eres una niña… una muy caprichosa- camino hacia Perona, acercándose a ella y la tomo de ambas manos, las acerco a su rostro y beso ambas manos – Hasta que nos cacemos… después de eso, te aseguro que no encontraras la salida- le susurro en el oído, haciendo que Perona se sonrojara, su cara competía con el color de su cabello- vámonos- ella solo pudo asentir.

Salieron del cuarto, ahora un poco más calmados y Zoro un poco más cómodo por el cambio de ropa (look de strongworld). Entraron al estudio de la casa, descubrieron que esa parte, no había sido tan destruida. Busco la caja de vidrio con la Katana, suspiro aliviado al ver que el preciado objeto aun en su compartimiento. La saco y coloco en su cintura, junto con la Katana que Nami le presto- Ahora si podemos regresar con los demás – Tomo de la muñeca a Perona y salieron de la casa emprendiendo camino hacia el norte a la casa del viejo Moira.

**11:00pm Mihawk y los demás. **

-Ya falta poco- comentaba Robín agitada, llevaban rato en el auto que Mihawk robo, la necesidad del medicamente se hacía más notoria. Mihawk comenzaba a impacientarse, piso más a fondo el acelerador "_tengo que apresurarme" _pensaba.

Usopp al no poder hacer nada se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero, después de todo ya era muy tarde, cuando por fin llegaron, Mihawk se estaciono frente a la entrada del centro comercial, era un complejo grande de dos pisos, la planta baja de concreto sólido, con una sola puerta de cristal como entrada, la segunda panta era toda de cristal, por lo menos la fachada, era un complejo comercial bastante grande y moderno- Parece ser que aquí no ha pasado nada – inquirió Usopp-

-Esperemos que así sea- comento Robín.

-Usopp ve tu por delante- ordeno el ambarino que se quedó por un lado de robín, ayudándola a caminar. El dolor incrementaba - Muy bien yo voy primero - Trago saliva y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y Usopp entro con sigilo – al parecer no… - una patada en la cara lo callo y saco de la entrada con una fuerza sorprendente.

-¿Quién demonios son y que hacen aquí? – un joven alto y Rubio muy bien vestido los recibía.

Continuara…

**No tengo perdón de dios… lo sé, me tarde exageradamente demasiado, y eso que ya lo tenía listo y la pura decidía de no transcribirlo a computadora. **

**Lo siento. Son libres de maldecirme. **

**Aclaraciones:**

***Se me ocurrió poner a Trafalgar en las alcantarillas por ser capitán de un submarino, lo asocie con estar debajo de la acción y pasar desapercibido hasta que se diera la oportunidad de emerger. **

***Perona en esta historia es más chica que todos los Mugiwara, Zoro tiene 21 como en One piece ella es menor que el por 6 años, por eso Zoro la llama chiquilla caprichosa y no quiere tener intimidad con ella. **

***Robín sufre esclerosis lateral amiotrofica, se sufre mucho y no tiene cura y hay un único medicamento para controlar y retrasar los síntomas. **

**Hasta aquí con mi reporte informativo, sus comentarios son apreciados. **

**Con amor Yoko- Zky **


	6. Chapter 6 Y los viejos conocidos

Capitulo 6 Viejos Conocidos.

Ciertamente Mihawk era el actual líder del grupo, los mantenía unidos a pesar de estar separados les había dado una razón para seguir con vida y llegar a sus destinos.

Pero ahora se encontraba entre la "pierna" y la pared. El rubio bien vestido no se tentaba el corazón con él, tenía su pie derecho aplastando el cuello del ambarino, apenas y podía respirar, el rubio permanecía tranquilo pero con furia en sus ojos.

Robín intentaba detener el excesivo sangrado de la nariz de Usopp, provocado por la fuerte patada el desconocido.

-Tienes que calmarte Usopp, si no lo haces no poder ayudarte – decía una robín alterada, Usopp se calmó. Robín rompió un trozo de su larga falda y comenzó a limpiar y contener la hemorragia.

-Que quieren aquí- por primera vez hablo el chico, Mihawk aprovecho para tomar el pie que estaba aplastando su cuello, con ambas manos, si el rubio estaba agresivo él también se pondría agresivo, tomo el pie del talón a la punta, lo separo de su cuello y lo hizo girar, haciendo girar al rubio en el aire, Robín y Usopp estaban asombrados por la fuerza del maestro de historia del arte, el muchacho callo de cara contra el piso, Mihawk se posiciono sobre él colocando una rodilla en la espalda del rubio y la otra en el piso – Mira niño bonito, hemos venido aquí para buscar un medicamento para esa Dama – Señalo a Robín – Es muy urgente, así que te pediré de favor no interfieras – se levantó dirigiéndose a donde Robín y Usopp.

-Adentro… Vamos muévanse, aquí no es seguro – ordeno a robín, levantando a Usopp por el brazo.

Los tres entraron seguidos del Rubio. Una vez dentro el chico digito un código y las puertas comenzaron cerrarse, ventanas también y unas gruesas cortinas de metal grueso bajaron.

-Este es el centro comercial más nuevo y moderno en toda la ciudad, el código que acabo de usar se llama "situación de rehenes" sella por completo la parte exterior, pero deja abierto y disponible todo lo demás… me ha funcionado estos días… lo único que nos separa de esas cosas son esas cortinas y ese aparador de vidrio – señalando una ventana enorme de cristal por la cual se podía ver el exterior.

El desconocido se sentó en una de las bancas y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un paquete de cigarrillos de su pantalón un encendedor, tomo uno de los cigarros mentolados, lo encendió, aspiro tan profundo como si con ello todos sus problemas se ahogaran… lo exhalo – Bien... Adelante… busquen todo lo que necesiten… solo no hagan destrozos.

Robín acompañada por Mihawk se dirigieron a la farmacia en busca del preciado medicamento. Usopp tomo asiento junto al sujeto que anteriormente le había partido la cara.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – soltó de repente el moreno.

-Es una larga y ridícula historia- soltando con la frase algo de humo – Ven, te muestro el lugar – se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar.

Estuvo largos minutos contemplando las calles pensando la manera menos suicida de buscar a Nami, pero a la mente no le llegaba ninguna, al contrario cada idea nueva era más arriesgada y loca que la anterior.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? – no era su estilo pensar las cosas, él solo las hacía y ya… le había funcionado varias veces a lo largo de su vida.

-Bien… aquí voy – se dejó caer por la escalera rota tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se adentró en el complejo departamental, intentando encontrar a la peliroja. "_Donde te habrás metido" _pensaba.

Buscaba en todas las viviendas, tal vez estaría escondida, en cada hueco, cada cadáver lo revisaba minuciosamente; era una posibilidad que estuviera muerta, estaba siendo realista.

Pasaron 20 minutos y ya se había cansado, no podía gritar, el gritar significaba Zombis y él no quería eso, paso otra media hora y ya se había desviado mucho de la dirección que Nami le había indicado. Un llanto casi inaudible le dio una luz de esperanza al chico. Corrió en dirección al ruido y cada vez se hacía más y más audible, de pronto esos sollozos se convirtieron en gritos de terror. Luffy acelero el paso, armado solo con sus puños se lanzó a los zombis frente a él, al menos eran unos cuatro. Acertó una patada a uno en el pecho, haciendo lo caer y un puñetazo en la cara a otro arrojándolo lejos de la chica.

-Vamos levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí – tomando del brazo a la chica, levantándola del suelo y llevándola arrastras detrás de él – Vamos corre y deja de llorar… vendrás mal – grito el chico.

Corrieron algunos metros entre viviendas destruidas antes de encontrar un refugio de nuevo en las alturas – Que hacías ahí parada- la regaño el moreno- te pueden comer esas cosas – se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el suelo … exhausto.

-lo… lo siento – dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – es solo que… perdí de vista a alguien y ya no supe que hacer.

-Ya somos dos… soy Luffy – le sonrió.

-Vivi Nefertari.

-Bien Vivi… es hora de movernos – se levantó de un salto, sorprendiendo a la chica del cabello azul.

-¿A dónde?

-Necesito encontrar a alguien importante, te llevo hasta tu casa o lo más cercano a eso.

-Bien - Comenzaron a caminar por una calle bien iluminada.

-Oye Luffy… algo está sonando en tus bolsillos.

-Agh – comenzó a rebuscar en sus pantalones, hasta encontrar el móvil. Se detuvo a leer cuidadosamente los mensajes.

-uno es de Ace y otro es de Nami!

-¿Quiénes son esas personas? – se acercó a ver el móvil.

-La chica es a ala que perdí hace unas horas, Ace es mu hermano…

*Texto de Nami:

_Luffy sigo viva, pero no gracias a ti, me encontré con un muchacho muy amable, Mihawk me llamó, encontraron un lugar seguro al noroeste de la ciudad, es un centro comercial donde está tu restaurante favorito… El Baratie. Te veo ahí. _

*Texto de Ace:

_Luffy sigo aquí… Mi abuelo Murió y Marco está muy mal herido, nos atacó un tal barba negra, al parecer algunos tipos se amotinaron en la prisión, la parte noreste está totalmente devastada, continúen hacia el norte, el abuelo Garp movilizo a sus tropas de marinos para sacar sobrevivientes de las calles… es probable que te lo encuentres… ten cuidado._

-Carajo- murmuro – Vivi te llevare conmigo al Baratie, creo que ahí podremos encontrar ayuda para ti.

-Ah, este... sí... claro – La peli azul se veía nerviosa ¿Le confiaría su vida a este extraño? O ¿dejaría que esas criaturas la mataran? Ambas ideas eran suicidas. Luffy emprendió el camino, ya estaba por amanecer y en los tres días que llevaba combatiendo con esas cosas se percató que se movilizaban menos de día - ¿Vienes? – le pregunto a la chica que se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? Se cuestionaba Luffy… se le hacía familiar en algún lugar la había visto, pero lo que más le intrigaba eran las extrañas ropas que vestía y la joyería de oro puro que llevaba.

Se sacó la mochila y la coloco en el piso, saco un poco de comida y un suéter ligero de Nami.

-Quítate las joyas- le ordeno sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Saldrás huyendo y me dejaras aquí sola! – Grito

-JA JA JA JA JA – Luffy se dejó caer al piso en su ataque de risa – No te preocupes, no soy esa clase de persona, mi abuelo es uno de los marines más importantes, te por seguro que no te asaltare, además prometí ayudarte no puedo abandonarte así como así- le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que la chica de igual manera le sonriera – Anda, ponlas en la mochila y ponte el suéter, así llamaremos menos la atención. Vivi se quitó los brazaletes, aretes y collares que llevaba puestos colocándolos en la mochila de Luffy este se colocó la bolsa y tomando de la mano a Vivi comenzó a caminar.

-Vámonos, tenemos que recorrer un largo camino- ambos caminaron de la mano por las calles infestadas de criaturas… e inseguridad.

Caminaron de la mano todo el camino en dirección a la casa de Moira, en los planes de la peli rosa jamás había sido contemplado el ayuda a Robín con sus medicamentos y eso era algo que a Zoro le molestaba de sobremanera, como era posible que ella ignorara el dolor y sufrimiento de otra persona y simplemente olvidarlo… suspiro pesadamente – No tolero todo esto-

-¿Qué cosa amor?- ella se detuvo para mirar y acariciar el rostro de Zoro, lo notaba preocupado.

-con todo lo que está pasando, las criaturas, la inseguridad y sobre todo tu actitud.

-¿Mi actitud? ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?

-Eres una malcriada y sobretodo antepones todas tus niñerías ante las necesidades de los demás ¿Cómo es posible que no te importe lo que le sucede a esa mujer?

\- Es enserio lo que dices… Tú y yo es lo único que debería importante, como mejores, tanto en posición social como en aptitudes. Por algo fue que sobrevivimos

-ni siquiera escuchas una palabra de lo que te digo, eres una, eres una…

-¡Anda dilo!

-¡Una! – Zoro no podía terminar esa frase, no quería rebajarse al nivel de su novia, suspiro nuevamente se estaba alterando y no quería perder el control como en otras ocasiones. Se dejó caer al suelo bruscamente – olvídalo – se masajeo la sien con desesperación – lo siento.

-No es tan fácil – coloco ambas manos en sus caderas – Dilo – exigió con fuerza.

-No quiero perder la paciencia déjate de…

-¡Que!

Zoro paro en seco la discusión, escucho pasos detrás de él y se levantó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Desenvaino una de las dos Katana que llevaba en la cintura – Quédate de tras de mi - la chica acato la orden sin chista, ambos guardaron silencio, solo su respiración se escuchaba.

Perona se abrazó a la espalda de Zoro, el miedo la invadía, después de unos minutos Zoro guardo la Katana y tomo una pose más relajada.

-Estar en medio del bosque en una situación como esta no es una de mis mejores ideas- comento Zoro.

-si seguimos derecho saldremos a la carretera rumbo a la mansión Moira, ya casi salimos del bosque – agrego Perona.

-será mejor avanzar – comenzaron a caminar, pero no dieron ni tres pasos cuando el móvil de Zoro comenzó a sonar. De inmediato dos criaturas salieron de entre los arbustos – ¡CARAJO!... corre Perona.

La persecución comenzó, Perona corría lo más rápido que pudo y Zoro detrás de ella.

-¡Contesta el maldito teléfono!

-¡Carajo! – Buscó el móvil dentro de sus pantalones- ¿Quién llama?... Buen momento Mihawk.

-¡Mihawk! – Reacciono la peli rosa- ¡Dile que venga a buscarnos! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dime que quieres… nos… persiguen… OK… vamos para… ese lugar- Colgó.

EL peli verde desenvaino las dos Katana y con un movimiento rápido le corto las cabezas a ambas criaturas – Que asco… los cuerpos todavía se mueven.

-Que dijo Mihawk.

-Quiere vernos en el nuevo mal, así que hay que movernos.

-Debo de ser más cuidadoso – suspiro Mihawk.

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio? Pregunto Robín haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho desnudo del ambarino.

-Zoro y Perona estaban siendo perseguidos cuando les hable, debo ser más cuidadoso en ese aspecto- La volteo a ver a los ojos mientras una mano recorría la espalda de Robín, posicionándose en su cintura.

-Eso es algo que no puedes controlar – ojos de halcón torció la boca.

-vamos, duerme necesitas descansar – la abrazo por la cintura posicionando su rostro sobre los pechos de la mujer, ella varazo la cabeza de Mihawk apresándola entre sus brazos.

Era Natural lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, Mihawk veía en ella a una mujer fuerte que no se dejaba vencer, ni por las criaturas ni por una enfermedad. Una persona noble y gentil y sobretodo una mujer muy hermosa, lo único que le preocupaba era que ella viera en el a su marido fallecido. Suspiro pesadamente.

"_Disfrútalo todo lo que puedas, no sabes cuándo puedes morir" pensó el para después de quedarse dormido._

El centro comercial estaba en silencio total, en el área de colchones se encontraban dormidos Robín y Mihawk, Usopp se instaló en el sofá de la oficina de seguridad, era amplia, llena de pantallas que monitoreaban cada rincón del lugar, Sanji se encontraba parado en el centro de la habitación revisando cada pantalla, una llamo su atención, no se veía nada, era solo una vista negra.

-Pero que está pasando ahí- busco la localización de la cámara y con cuchillos en mano se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el lugar, entro con sigilo a la tienda, busco la cámara y para su sorpresa la cámara estaba cubierta por una camisa – con que si- dio unos cuantos pasos más y justo frente a él recostados en el colchón de exhibición enredados entre las sabanas y almohadas se encontraban abrazados Mihawk y Robín, el rubio esbozo una gran sonrisa y como entro así salió del lugar sin ser detectado.

-Los adultos no tienen remedio- de nuevo entro a la oficina de seguridad, Usopp yacía dormido a sus anchas en el pequeño sofá y Sanji se sentó en la silla giratoria a descansar un poco, recargo su brazo en el escritorio y a su vez la barbilla en su mano, cerro sus ojos, descansaría la vista unos minutos. _"tengo que pensar la forma de salir de aquí"_ pensaba _"el mall no durara para siempre" _por la mente de Sanji pasaban una y mi ideas de los posibles futuros panoramas que le deparaba. Las luces del Mall se apagaron en automático _"ya es media noche"_… dejo de pensar… su cerebro no aguanto más tiempo despierto, 48hrs sin dormir era demasiado.

Unas luces cegadoras se encendieron por todo el Mall, despertando a los cuatro residentes del lugar.

-¡Me quede dormido!- grito enojado.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Usopp adormilado.

-Las luces se encienden automáticamente deben de ser las seis de la mañana – se recargo en la silla y se dispuso a estirarse.

A los minutos Mihawk entro al cuarto, se le veía agotado y Sanji no tardó en hacerle notar su estado.

-Fue una noche bastante "apasionada" ¿eh?, sí que disfrutaste a la señora- comentaba divertido.

Ojos de halcón se enojó y en un arranque de ira se abalanzo hacia Sanji, sujetándolo por la camisa fuertemente – La Dama está cansada y prefiere dormir- le escupió la frase en la cara – metete en tus propios asuntos "niño bonito" – soltó Sanji dejándolo caer en la silla.

-Relájate… jamás le faltaría el respeto a una mujer… trataba de hablar más contigo, ya sabes por lo que paso en la madrugada… yo lo siento- dijo al fin- ¡Pero no puedo fiarme de cada loco que llega pidiendo ayuda!- de la nada un sonoro golpeteo desesperado empezó a resonar por todo el lugar.

-¿serán criaturas? – pregunto Usopp

-no nos pueden dañar, esto es impenetrable- decía calmado Sanji cuando el estallido de una ventana de cristal se escuchó.

-Mierda- reacciono Mihawk que apresuradamente salió de la habitación de vigilancia en direcciona a la entrada principal, Sanji y Usopp lo siguieron de inmediato.

Llegaron al lugar de donde provenía el ruido y lo primero que vieron fue una linda chica, a Sanji se le acelero el corazón y corrió a auxiliarla.

Los otros dos se fueron deteniendo al ver al chico que entro después de ella.

-Luffy eres un idiota - le regaño Usopp - ¡eres al único que se le ocurre romper una pared de cristal!

\- no se supone que eran irrompibles – inquirió Mihawk cobrándose la "bromita" de un rato atrás.

-Bella señorita ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- le pregunto Sanji a Vivi, ignorando por completo el comentario de Mihawk.

-llevaba rato gritando y tengo hambre… me pareció lógico entrar a la fuerza…

-Eres un idiota- gritaron los tres hombres al unísono. Sanji ayudo a Vivi a ponerse de pie, se dirigió a la caja de circuitos y otra vez presiono botones, segundos después una gruesa cortina de metal tapo el acceso que Luffy creo.

-¡Luffy!- se acercó al morocho y ambos se saludaron de mano para después darse un fraternal abrazo – tiempo sin verte hermano.

-¡JA! Si… ¿Ocho meses? – Se rasco la cabeza, Usopp abrió la boca desmesuradamente- ¿u… u… u… ustedes son hermanos?

-no, solo buenos amigos- rio Luffy- ¿no estabas en la marina Sanji?

-si pero no funciono y regrese al Baratie.

-¡Donde esta Nami!- Grito Mihawk. Tratando de que todos volvieran a la realidad.

-Nami – el corazón de Sanji latió desbordado al escuchar su nombre, su peliroja adorada estaba cerca.

-La perdí de vista… nos separamos – misiono Luffy totalmente despistado- Pero me encontré con ella.

El corazón de todos se detuvo ¿Dónde se había perdido Nami? ¿Estaría con vida?

-Cuando la llame pensé que estabas con ella – se sobo la sien Mihawk- Todo se complica…

-Otra vez- añadió Usopp.

-oye Sanji – sonrió Luffy- porque no nos preparas ese famoso platillo tuyo- Sanji se acercó a él y paso un brazo detrás de la espalda de Luffy – esperaba escuchar eso de ti, mi viejo amigo – emprendieron el camino hacia el restaurante.

Usopp y Mihawk no dejaban de verlos con extrañeza.

-¡Que pretenden!- grito Usopp – tan frescos… yo no puedo con esto- exclamo, poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro. Resignado siguió al dúo al restaurante.

-Chica… ven aquí- ordeno Mihawk a la peli azul, ella inmediatamente trato de ocultarse el rostro con el suéter que Luffy le había dado.

-No trates de ocultarte Vivi Nefertari, hija de Cobra, princesa de Arabasta.

Quedo totalmente sorprendida ¿Cómo pudo reconocerla? Ni siquiera ese chico lo pudo hacer.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me reconoció? – dijo finalmente.

-Eres una personalidad, princesa y siendo quien soy es fácil reconocerte – sonrió de lado, tendiéndole una mano amiga, para saludarla.

Dudosa lo miro fijamente a los ojos reconociéndolo, esos ojos característicos que tantas veces había visto al lado de su padre.

-Eres ojos de halcón cierto, uno de los siete shishibukai- dijo serena - ¿Qué haces aquí? Más importante aún, ¿Qué haces con esas personas?

-Los – volteo su mirada hacia ellos – ayudo. Finalmente tomo la mano de él.

-Y bien, dime ¿Qué harás para salir de aquí?

La chica no era lenta y él no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

-¡Genial!... nos perdimos… te dije que no era por aquí – gritaba furiosa Perona.

-Tch… relájate, creí que era por este camino.

La peli rosa bufaba del coraje, como era posible que su novio tuviera tan mal sentido de la orientación.

Estaban en lo que parecía un estacionamiento, expuestos, la chica no dejaba de mover su pie en señal de desesperación.

-piensa, piensa, piensa – repetía con gran velocidad. Ya era de noche, ese dia había oscurecido muy temprano solo significaba una cosa, cambio de estación, otoño. No muy lejos de ahí se escuchaban unas sonoras carcajadas que Zoro no tardo en reconocer.

-Es la fastidiosa Voz de Luffy – tomo la mano de la chica y empezó a correr- es por aquí.

-Estas seguro- a lo que el chico respondió: No.

**Perdón por el catastrófico atraso de este capítulo, seguro que ya perdí lectores y ya los decepcioné o pensaron que no volvería… pero aquí estoy, aún vivo y el siguiente capítulo ya casi lo acabo. **

**No desesperen lo tendré pronto. **


	7. Chapter 7 Y ahora te conozco mejor

Capítulo 7 Recuerdos

**Respondo comentarios abajo gracias por leer.**

Por primera vez en su vida había encontrado un sitio por sus propios medios, se sentía orgulloso pero poco le duraría el gusto, estaban rodeados de criaturas. Zoro al instante saco su teléfono y se lo entrego a Perona – Llama a Mihawk – desenvaino las dos katanas que llevaba con él y con paso lento pero firme, caminó hacia las criaturas.

-¡Mihawk!... estamos afuera, Zoro está loco, se enfrentara a muchas cosas de esas él solo- lloraba.

-¡Zoro! Me colgó el desgraciado…

-Mantente lejos – mientras cortaba por la mitad a uno - ¡No puedo perder! "_Por ella… Debo volver a verla" _– pensó.

Perona no lo pensó dos veces y corrió entre la valla de zombis lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Zoro atrás luchando contra las criaturas.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que ella grito cuando paso justo a un lado de Zoro, el peli verde solo se dignó a mirarla unos segundos. Perona corría en dirección a las puertas del centro comercial, sin percatarse de varias criaturas que la perseguían, dirigió la mirada a la puerta y observo como estas se abrían dejando ver a tres hombres, dos los conocía muy bien, Mihawk su "profesor cargaba una gran espada, Luffy que llevaba una pala y un Rubio armado con un par de cuchillos.

-Busca a Robín y quédate dentro – Ordenó Mihawk.

La peli rosa entro agitada al Mall encontrándose con las miradas de Usopp y Robín.

-Deberías secarte – amablemente comento Robín al ver a la chica escurriendo agua – Usopp serias tan amable de traer una toalla – le sonrió dulcemente.

-Cuando pides las cosas así no puedo negarme…

Afuera se desataba el infierno la lluvia se había dejado venir de la nada, la peor combinación. A Zoro no le daban cuartel las criaturas, ya empezaba a cansarse de cortar miembros y que esas cosas no se detuvieran, lo estaban acorralando. Se empezaba a dar por vencido, sentía las manos pesadas ya solo detenía criaturas con la derecha.

-Hay que sacar a Zoro de ahí – Grito Luffy abriéndose camino entre las criaturas, tomó fuertemente el brazo del peli verde y lo sacó del tumulto de criaturas, mientras Sanji y Mihawk les habrían camino.

Una vez los cuatro estuvieron a dentro y el recinto asegurado, Zoro se dejó caer al piso.

-Me están matando los pies – se recargo en ambos brazos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Les apetece cenar – se acero el Rubio a Zoro. El peli verde se levantó de su momentáneo y placentero descanso para dirigirse al Baratie, donde y lo esperaban los demás, como no vio a ninguna de las chicas ni al cobarde de Usopp asumió que estarían ahí a paso firme pero lento avanzo con la esperanza, NO. La certeza de que ella estaría allí, al fin volveré a ver la, su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le brindaban sensaciones que no podía describir sus ojos que reflejaban mil emociones, quería tocar su tersa piel una vez más, en su cara se dibujó la más estúpida de las sonrisas.

Empujo la puerta del elegante restaurante encontrándose con una larga mesa donde todos sus conocidos estaban reunidos, en el extremo Mihawk a su derecha Robín, seguida de Usopp, Luffy que devoraba toda la comida como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta ese punto lo comprendía, no sabía ni lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas.

A la izquierda de ojos de halcón estaba Perona ya no con el pelo recogido sino con su largo cabello suelto y diferentes ropas, se había desecho del uniforme escolar y ahora llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de mangas largas y una falda corta de color rojo, calzando una botas rojas a juego con la falda a la rodilla.

-¡Zoro! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- Grito Usopp a lo que el chico solo contesto con la cabeza, la buscaba con la mirada desesperado, su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho risas en la cocina y vio salir al cocinero con más platos.

-Vamos, ya todos están reunidos – dijo Sanji dirigiéndose a alguien aun en la cocina. Acto seguido una chica, una de las lindas, salió detrás de Sanji con un tazón de helado en las manos.

-Eres todo un caballero Sanji.

-Todo es por ti mi linda Vivi Chwan.

-Donde… donde esta Nami – Fue lo primero que dijo el peli verde en voz alta - ¡Respondan!- Grito exasperado ya que nadie le respondía.

-La perdí en los departamentos al noreste de la ciudad- soltó Luffy con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Lo demás nadie lo vio venir, Zoro salto por encima de la mesa tumbando a Luffy de su asiento, colocando ambas espadas en el cuello del chico.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste perderla?

-Estábamos siendo perseguidos por un millón de cosas… nos separamos-

Zoro lo pateo en el abdomen lo más fuerte que pudo, Sanji se acercó de inmediato a ellos intentando quitar al muchacho de las espadas de encima del torpe chico.

-Vamos Usopp, ayúdame no te quedes mirando- Grito al notar que no pudo mover al peli verde ni un solo milímetro. Entre ambos chicos y con toda la fuerza que pudieron, lograron quitarle de encima a Zoro. Luffy se levantó de inmediato tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-Teníamos un acuerdo… lo prometiste… tú la protegerías – grito segado por la ira.

-Vamos Zoro cálmate, no ganas nada con esto.

-No te metas Usopp… Tú no entiendes nada.

-Claro que lo entiendo, perdí a mi novia hace dos noches… se por lo que estás pasando.

Las palabras de Usopp lograron calmarlo pero hicieron que Perona se alterara, fue como si la realidad que tanto deseaba olvidar le pegara una bofetada. No demostró su angustia y no debía mostrarla, ya demasiados escándalos había protagonizado. Robín y Mihawk por su parte jamás dejaron de comer y de disfrutar tan exquisitos platillos.

Cuando se calmaron los ánimos, Zoro tomo asiento al lado de Perona y Sanji al lado de Luffy. Vivi no sabía dónde sentarse, la chica del cabello rosa había ocupado su lugar.

-Toma asiento Vivi- ordeno Mihawk señalando con la mirada el lugar vacío aun lado de Sanji, captando de inmediato el gesto – Bien, solo falta la peli roja, pero según tengo entendido ya la conoces Sanji.

-Así es – bebiendo un poco de licor – la conozco bien – esa frase no pasó desapercibida por Zoro que le lanzo una mirada fulminante al cocinero. Captando la atención de todo Mihawk comenzó a hablar.

-Después la pondremos al tanto, según mi última llamada ya está en camino y no viene sola – esto último más para Zoro que para los demás – así que presumo está segura, se le oía bien.

-¿Y de que la pondremos al tanto? – preguntó Luffy

-De lo que les comentare a continuación, primero que otra cosa llevamos dos días y no sabemos porque Sanji está felizmente encerrado aquí – cediendo la palabra a Sanji con la mirada.

-Tocas un buen punto- tomando un poco de vino- fue gracias a una casualidad, verán yo soy chef, pero al idiota de mi Padre no le parece suficiente, así que aquí en el Baratie solo soy el lava platos, pero eso no me exenta de preparar los alimentos de los comensales, al contrario me carga de más trabajo, en fin una noche después de festejar la buena crítica de Flair Corona* hacia uno de mis platillos, el desgraciado de Zeff me embriago hasta el culo para después pedirme que lavara absolutamente todo y limpiara el Baratie por completo, para cuando termine esa extenuante labor ya estaba amaneciendo, decidí dormir un poco, por le menos hasta que llegara el souchef… según yo "dormí"- haciendo énfasis con sus dedos en la palabra-unas cuantas horas, desperté a media tarde con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. El restaurante seguía cerrado y ni se diga el centro comercial, espere un rato y absolutamente nadie llego, fue cuando decidí salir y ver lo que pasaba, me dirigí directamente a la sala de vigilancia, no sin antes violar y romper unas cuantas cerraduras y me informe de todo en la televisión, después me cerciore con mis ojos, subí al techo y vi el caótico mundo del exterior… fue cuando decidí encerrarme. Me leí el manual de seguridad y henos aquí disfrutando de esta elegante cena- tomo su copa y brindo- que lo disfruten.

-Gracias Sanji – le respondió Robín.

Zoro se le quedo viéndolo incrédulo, tan mala suerte había tenido este tipo, no se lo podía creer, la cena continuo sin más novedades hasta la hora de recoger los platos.

-Antes de que todos se retiren hay cosas del gobierno mundial que deberían de saber….- soltó serio Mihawk – Existen siete personas.

-¿Vas a hablar delante de estos?

-Calla Perona… No tarda en saberse, además es para su propia protección, ya no es algo que necesite ser ocultado.

-Pero no creo que sea conveniente revelar eso ahora, deja que el gobierno decida que es prudente. No reveles información confidencial – azotando las manos fuertemente.

-No te enseño nada tu familia, debes guardar silencio cuando un adulto importante este hablando.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, el duelo de miradas entre ojos de halcón y la peli rosa, los demás presentes en la mesa solo se quedaban observando a la expectativa del pleito verba entre la niña y el hombre.

-¿Y qué es lo que debemos saber? – la voz de Zoro parecía una espada cortando el tenso ambiente.

-Existen siete personas con mucha influencia en el mundo, yo soy una de esas siete, así que les resta por conocer a seis.

-Y que influencia puede tener un maestro de artes- argumento Usopp.

-ser maestro es mi coartada, en realidad soy un ex agente de la CIA, pero eso no es relevante, es importante que conozcan los nombres de los demás, eh estado pensando que no me extrajeron del lugar plagado de "Zombis" eh de suponer que a los demás tampoco- se recargo en el respaldo de la silla- somos conocidos como el ouka Shishibukai siente personas que influimos desde las sombras a gobiernos y naciones a lo largo del mundo, Geko Moira el tío de Perona es uno de ellos, ella sabe más de él que yo mismo.

-Así es, es un maldito psicópata. Hacia trasplantes de órganos en presos de alta seguridad.

-¿Y Que hay de malo en salvar una vida haciendo un trasplante de órganos?- argumento Sanji.

-No hacia trasplantes comunes, contrabandeaba órganos de los presos vendiéndolos a altos precios a personas adineradas en todo el mundo.

-Así que son personas peligrosas- dando un sorbo a su copa de vino – me intriga que hiciste tu para ganarte ese puesto Mihawk.

-Nada ilegal puedes asegurarlo cocinero, otro que pudiera considerarse peligroso es Do Quixote Do Flamingo el traficante de armas.

El silencio se formó, ese nombre era tan conocido por todos, el millonario benefactor a causas de caridad e investigaciones científicas, un traficante de armas. El mundo estaba podrido desde antes de la infección.

-Todo esto no fue una casualidad – argumento Vivi.

-Me niego a seguir escuchando – Luffy se levantó de la mesa y se retiró, no pensaba escuchar más estupideces de la boca de Mihawk.

Salió enfurecido del Baratie y Zoro detrás de él, los demás pasaron a retirar los platos de la mesa y recoger un poco el lugar.

-Luffy… Luffy… Hey espera- le gritaba Zoro.

-Qué quieres Zoro- actuando despreocupado.

-Siento lo de hace un momento… actué por impulso, tu sabes lo que ella significa… y.

-Entiendo, no necesitas decirlo todo delante de mí, bueno, si no quieres… soy malo con las palabras – rascándose la cabeza, de dejo caer al suelo frente a la pared de cristal del segundo piso.

-No es hermoso.

-¿Qué cosa Luffy?- el peli verde se recargo en el cristal.

-El panorama… sin sonidos… sin luces… solo la obscuridad y las estrellas iluminando todo.

Zoro sonrió de lado. Jamás se había dado la oportunidad de escuchar al chico con su inseparable sombrero de paja, con razón Nami era su amiga.

-Te diste cuenta que es la primera vez que charlamos.

-Llevamos dos días de conocernos Zoro y no se había presentado la oportunidad – sonrió.

-Fue hace nueve años.

-¿Qué paso hace nueve años?

-Fue cuando la conocí, yo tenía 15 años en aquel entonces, me sentía libre, era un completo "rebelde"… mi madre decía que quería comerme el mundo, salía de viaje, no era considerado y muchas otras características malas que describían mi persona.

-Umm ya veo, ¿Ahora eres diferente?

-Supongo, Mihawk tuvo mucho que ver… Mi padre me corto las tarjetas estando en el North Blue, no sabía qué hacer, como volver, no tenía mucho efectivo, apenas para comer… fueron largos meses en los que tuve que valerme por mí mismo y cuando logre recaudar lo necesario para regresar y lo hice, perdí mis pertenencias. Mi padre me dio la regañada de mi vida – sonrió al recordar a su padre – no lo tome enserio, seguí con mi vida de manera despreocupada, el colmo para ellos fue ponerme estos pendientes en la oreja izquierda – señalando el lugar de dichos pendientes-.

-Ja, que bobada, que tienes de malo esas joyas, luces cool.

-Mi familia es muy ortodoxa y anticuada, lo tomaron mal y me dieron un ultimátum… regrese a la escuela para convertirme en un gran arquitecto y ser el sucesor de mi padre, trate de comportarme.

-¿Y cuándo conociste a Nami?

-Todo fue a raíz de entrar en la escuela.

-¿También estabas en el Marry Go?… nunca te vi.

-No… yo iba a un instituto diferente, necesitaba trabajo, Mihawk me recomendó con una mujer, yo ni siquiera sabía nada cobre el empleo. El primero día llegue a una casa grande amplia con el #940 en la entrada un pórtico amplio con una banca afuera, parecía un hogar agradable.

-¿Hasta que te topaste con Bellemer?

-No, hasta que me topé con Nami… soy mayor que ella, le llevo tres años, cuando toque la puerta de su casa, ella me recibió, aun la recuerdo perfectamente, llevaba el pelo corto parecía un niño, no tenía cadera, ni cintura mucho menos…

-Pecho ni trasero- comento Luffy – Mi hermano Ace le llevaba mucho con ella y todos los días me lo repetía- soltó una carcajada.

-JÁ, ella me recibió, de manera grosera y fueron todas las palabras que cruzamos, Mihawk me pidió paciencia, jamás me comento que trataría con niños y pensé que sería un maldito trabajo de niñero, pero Bellemer necesitaba un jardinero y yo no sabía un carajo sobre jardinería.

-Debió ser difícil y más con esa peculiar familia.

-El primer día le hice al tonto, ubique las herramientas y todas las plantas, iba tres horas cada dos días a veces pienso que Bellemer lo hizo por caridad. Fue a la semana que Nami se dio cuenta y me armo bronca, la convencí de que no le dijera nada a su madre a cambio de un porcentaje de mi paga.- Luffy estallo en risas- Fue lo peor – Pero fue el mejor verano de mi vida. El conocer a esa chiquilla cambio mi mundo, creo que fui su primer beso, pasábamos las tardes arreglando el jardín y.

-Te equivocas… su primer beso fue Ace.

-¿ACE?- levanto una ceja.

-Mi hermano… él y Nami fueron novios- soltó de repente tallándose la nariz.

Zoro sintió que algo se le revolvía en el estómago, recordó al muchacho pecoso peleando lado a lado con Luffy en el momento en que atropello a Nami y acto seguido la tomo entre sus brazos, ese momento, la mirada de ese tal Ace clavada en su persona, analizo el recuerdo, la mirada de Ace sobre él, eran celos.

-Así que Nami estuvo con tu hermano.

-La verdad no se sí estuvieron juntos, juntos, tu sabes, pero si fueron novios de niños, terminaron un verano y después volvieron en invierno y después terminaron o volvieron… el caso es que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, hasta hace dos días- balbuceo el moreno.

-Que desastre.

-Ya lo creo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el panorama, aparentemente tranquilo, por las calles salían más y más criaturas, Luffy saco su móvil, revisando si de casualidad había llamado "_llega pronto Nami"._

**POV Law**

Esta chica no se calla, apenas dos días con ella y ya la conozco mejor que a mi hermana. Es linda, sí, pero tiene un carácter del demonio.

-Pero bueno ya eh hablado mucho de mí, que me dices de ti- al fin se calló.

-Pues soy del norte, tengo 22 años y me acabo de graduar de médico cirujano con especialidad cardiovascular, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, al fin paz. La noche nos estaba alcanzando, debíamos encontrar un sitio para descansar, las alcantarillas no son buenas para dormir y no puedo permitirme exponer a una chica a dormir entre ratas.

Me detuve y saque el mapa de las alcantarillas; suponiendo que seguimos la ruta correctamente debemos estar en la zona dominada por Cocodrilo.

Un maldito mafioso, traficante de drogas y adicto al juego. Un "Shishibukai", dentro del circulo en el que me muevo hacer tratos ilegales es muy normal, pero con Cocodrilo no se juega.

-Vamos a subir.

-¿Qué? – Sorprendida se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo- vamos muy bien por aquí, no hay que arriesgarnos – se notaba asustada, su última experiencia en las calles no fue buena.

-Ya te salve el Trasero una vez, puedo volverlo a hacer- le sonreí, muy poco común en mí- Aquella alcantarilla sale por la parte posterior de un casino propiedad de un conocido- me acerque a ella y la tome de las manos- Todo va a estar bien- la mire a los ojos – confía.

Ella solo asintió, la solté. Retire con cuidado la tapa de metal, revisando que no hubiera criaturas, efectivamente no había nada, la parte posterior del casino estaba sola, di un salto y me impulse.

-¡Law!- grito ella, tardamos un rato pero logramos salir de las alcantarillas, necesito cambiarme de ropa, lo que llevo encima esta hecho un asco, entre caminar por las alcantarillas y acabar con las "criaturas" estoy sucio.

Toque insistentemente la puerta del casino pero no abrían, Nami se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa y se notaba con frio, temblaba.

-Parece que abandonaron el sito- inquirió ella. Estábamos por irnos y abrieron las puertas, un sujeto que parecía un gato nos llamó, sujete fuertemente a Nami de la mano.

-A quien buscaban- comento tajante.

-A Mr. Zero – le respondí fuerte y golpeado que viera con quien trata… nos cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¿Crees que tu amigo este?- No puedo creer lo inocente que es.

-No es mi amigo…- la puerta volvió a abrir pero esta vez no salió nadie, esta estrategia ya lo conozco, es una maldita emboscada.

-¡CORRE!

-¿QUÉ? – respondió confusa.

-Que corras – alcance a ordenarle, no dimos no dos pasos, cuando los atacantes salieron.

Tenía a Nami sujeta de la mano, me concentre en ellos eran 15 más el líder, no logró reconocer a esta pandilla. Escuche un grito ahogado y un tirón en mi mano, desenvaine rápidamente mi espada.

-Valla, valla, valla… pero mira nada más a quien tenemos por aquí "El cirujano de la muerte" Trafalgar Law.

A Nami la tenía sujeta ese tipo, de una forma muy grotesca, un brazo rodeaba su cintura y con el otro su boca, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, suplicantes.

-Devuélvemela… Claramente sabes quién soy- ordene por el sujeto, con la cara mal pintada, como un payaso y el pelo azul, no quería ceder.

-Tu novia, es muy bonita- acercó la cara de Nami a la de él pasando su asquerosa boca pintada de rojo en la oreja de ella, lamiéndola y así continuo bajando su asquerosa lengua por el cuello de ella, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos, hirvió mi sangre, lo apunte con mi espada.

-Devuélvemela ahora- sentencie.

El tipo quito la mano de la boca de Nami y la poso sobre uno de sus pechos – valla que tu novia está muy buena- comenzó a masajear su pecho, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso - ¡LAW! ¡Ayúdame!- grito ella, estaba llorando a mares, mi cara cambio de forma, estoy demasiado enojado, no encabronado, como para controlarme. En un rápido movimiento me acerque al payaso y lo golpee tan duro en el estómago, que soltó de una a Nami, a la cual tome entre mis brazos apretándola contra mi pecho, ella poso sus manos sobre mí - No dejare que te pasa nada – la tome de la mano y salimos corriendo, poco nos falta para llegar donde se encuentran los amigos de ella, corrimos entre los autos abandonados, adentrándonos en las calles.

En la primera oportunidad entramos a una casa abandonada "_entramos a los_ _suburbios"_ me dije mentalmente.

-La casa es de dos plantas, tenemos que revisarla y asegurarla – respire más tranquilo, desenvaine nuevamente la espada y ella tomo un florero, contra un zombi no le serviría pero contra una persona tal vez si, caminamos en sigilo por toda la casa, está sola, Ella cerro puertas y ventanas, busco algo de comer, subí a las recamaras y me instale en una recamara que tenía vista a las calles, estoy seguro que esa mediocre pandilla nos perseguiría, me senté a la orilla de la cama, recargue la espada a la pared, me quite el sombrero y la gabardina me sentía cansado, así sentado cerré mis ojos.

**POV Nami**

Lo único que había en la cocina eran emparedados, prepare dos y subí rápidamente con ambos platos a donde estaba Law.

Lo encontré en el dormitorio sentado, debe de haber pasado días sin dormir, deje los platos sobre la mesa, lo recosté con cuidado, tratando de no despertarlo, pero sus reflejos son más rápidos, me tomo una muñeca y me tiro a la cama junto a él, me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, yo solo me deje llevar, posó su cabeza sobre la mía y entrelazamos las piernas.

Esa noche, fue la primera que noche que dormí sintiéndome protegida.

****Me tarde una eternidad en pasar y subir este capítulo, pido mis más sinceras disculpas, el siguiente ya está terminado solo falta pasarlo a computadora (escribo mis capítulos en una libreta antes de pasarlos aquí).**

**Creo que es el más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y darme una oportunidad. **

**Nami-Okumura gracias por leer. No eh visto las películas de Rec, las veré para darme más ideas. **

**Nacho Gracias, mejorare e argumento. **

**Vekm25 Gracias por comprenderme, siempre tan linda conmigo no lo merezco.**

**Roronoa666 gracias por leer y aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste.**

**Shivisdivis !muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! **

**Jheny26 ¡aquí tienes tu Law X Nami me encantan juntos!**


	8. Chapter 8 Y no durara para siempre

Capítulo 8

No durara para siempre

Ya habían transcurrido varios días, dos para ser exactos desde que Luffy llegó con la chica del cabello azul y no había rastros de Nami, ninguna llamada ni mucho menos menajes. Nada.

A Zoro no lo calentaba ni el sol, no comía bien, no dormía bien y no socializaba con nadie que no fuera Luffy o Mihawk. Caminaba de izquierda a derecha, en círculos y en ocasiones sentaba, pero en ningún momento despegaba la vista de la puerta.

-Tienes que comer Zoro - Usopp preocupado por Zoro deposito una bandeja con comida en la banca cercana a la entrada- No debe de tardar en llegar- Trató de animarlo un poco.

-Eso quiero creer- Contestó él-

Perona lo observaba en la lejanía, desde el segundo piso del centro comercial – Pero bueno, a este que le pasa – se quejaba la peli rosa con su amigo ojos del halcón, su único amigo.

-Lo de siempre, Zoro, ahí pegado a la puerta como que si ella… fuera a volver…

-Parece que desearas que no volviera.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento Mihawk? Mi prometido, a la espera de otra y yo aquí como estúpida viéndolo todo sin poder hacer nada…

-Tu sola te has respondido esa pregunta- soltó una carcajada que llamo la atención de Zoro y Usopp, cuando al fin el peliverde había accedido a comer, miro en dirección a sus amigos que reían sin parar, frunció el ceño y dejo de lado la comida marchándose en dirección al Barattie donde seguramente Luffy estaría comiendo.

-¡ENCERIO! ¡BIEN HECHO!- les grito usopp al dúo – Zoro espera- el chico de pelo chino salió disparado detrás del muchacho de las espadas.

-Creo que hemos metido la pata- Mihawk coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de consuelo.

-Hemos, querrás decir que la has cagado magistralmente ahora estará enfadado conmigo – Dijo ella decepcionada.

-Ya se le pasara – Mihawk era el maestro en consolar personas, él creía que con cuatro palabras las personas estarían mejor, pero no era así. El hombre de los ojos dorados metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar lejos de la pelirosa.

-¿Vas con ella?- a lo que él respondió con una seña con la mano, un ademan de despedida – No tienes remedio – la chica suspiro.

Perona se quedó observando la puerta. ¿En realidad quería que esa chica no volviera? Tal vez en el fondo lo deseaba, pero no lo iba a admitir, no en público, se lo guardaría para sus adentros.

Ciertamente Mihawk se había vuelto cercano a Robín, compartían el tiempo, los libros y lo que más le encantaba compartir… la cama, esos tres días los había sentido como el paraíso, la madurez y su serenidad, los momentos de risas, sus carisias discretas y los besos cómplices era lo que más le encantaba de ella y él lo estaba disfrutando, sabía que no duraría para siempre y ese pensamiento rondaba diario en su cabeza.

-Robín- le saludo y posteriormente se sentó en la silla junto a ella, tomando la mano libre de ella ya que la otra sostenía un libro, la beso suavemente y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa "_no durara para siempre" _ se repitió con cierta melancolía.

En el Barattie se vivía un ambiente de tranquilidad, Vivi observaba comer a Luffy, le parecía asombrosa la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir una persona.

-Solo Luffy come de esa manera – Menciono Sanji, cuando al fin se sentó en la mesa – Aunque tendremos que empezar a racionar la comida- Propinándole un fuerte golpe a Luffy.

-¡Waaa! Pero qué te pasa Sanji, casi me ahogo con la carne.

-¡Pero si serás idiota!

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a Zoro con su habitual cara de molestia, seguido de Usopp, que llevaba la bandeja de comido a medio probar.

-Sigue sin querer comer- musito Vivi en voz baja, se encontraba sentada, con el codo reposando en la mesa y a su vez su barbilla en la palma de su mano – se va a enfermar – no dejaba de sonar preocupada.

-Usopp – le llamo Sanji- Déjalo – eh hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de perseguir al marimo. Usopp dejó caer la bandeja sobre la mesa y después se dejó caer a sí mismo en una silla.

-Ya estaba comiendo, pero la señorita "soy el centro de atención" lo molestó – suspiro.

-Perona- comentaron los otros tres al unísono.

\- Y Mihawk, estaban riendo, lo sintió personal o eso creo – hecho su cabeza asía atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla – Estoy harto de ella… Es una chiquilla, solo crea problemas…. Saben si estuviéramos cerca de mi casa le gastaría unas cuantas bromas.

El silencio se formó en el Barattie, por otra parte Zoro se alejó de los demás se escondió en la sección VIP del restaurant se dejó caer en uno de los sillones italianos con la vista clavada en la nada, ido. Pensando en ella ¿estará bien? ¿Estará pasando hambre? Y la pregunta más sombría que pasaba por su mente ¿Habrá muerto ya?

**POV NAMI**

-Desperté sola en cama con un cobertor sobre mí, se sentía lo fresco del otoño, me levante con cuidado y me asome por la ventana el cielo se veía gris señal que indica una gran tormenta por la noche camine con sigilo hasta las escaleras, fue donde lo vi, bueno sus pies.

-Nami ya, veo que ya has despertado.

\- Me has dejado sola en la cama.

-Lo siento no quería despertarte – Me sonrió. Estaba tranquilo sentado en el sofá, no sé cómo puede estar tan tranquilo y yo muriéndome de nervios por la situación, una pandilla de locos nos siguen y él como si nada tamborileando los dedos en su espada.

-Estás loco – le digo en tono de juego.

-La serenidad no es síntoma de locura, por otra parte, salir en estos momentos si lo es – me asome como una espía por la ventana, apartando un poco la cortina para poder ver.

Toda la calle invadida de criaturas.

-No lo puedo creer- ahogue un grito.

-diseccione una… fue… interesante.

-Qué asco – me senté a su lado para escuchar su relato, otra cosa no puedo hacer.

-Por sus venas no corre sangre, esta se transforma en un líquido viscoso y negro, el cerebro se vuelve verde y pierde totalmente la capacidad de ver, son criaturas meramente auditivas. Los órganos – suspira – eso fue bastante… educativo. El corazón parecía estar sano, hasta que lo abrí completamente… negro, lo mismo con los otros órganos.

-suena bastante asqueroso.

-Lo es, casi vómito, olía espantoso no te lo puedo explicar con exactitud no tiene comparación.

Se quedó pensando, movía sus dedos como si estuviera tocando un piano.

-Sabes eso pudo influir… el tráfico de órganos, los de la criatura se veían sanos, en el mercado negro se venderían muy fácil, un buen precio y algún tonto que lo compre e infectas a mucha gente con eso.

-La gente es estúpida – comente.

-Algo así, la última vez que supe de alguna noticia acerca del brote, escuche china, después India sonaban mucho las palabras tráfico de órganos y países tercermundistas con poca higiene. El punto de origen aún no se sabe con exactitud… sería interesante averiguar cuál fue el propósito de todo esto.

-¿Crees que esto fue planeado? – Me aterro tan solo de pensar semejante atrocidad.

-Se lo suficiente de enfermedades y de medicina como para saber que esto no es natural… piénsalo un momento, en el supuesto de que creó una misteriosa enfermedad que no tiene cura aparente, la "siembro" en algún país tercermundista de esos a los que nadie presta atención, digamos una región al sur de Arabasta, lo dejo que se propague. Y si no mal recuerdo al inicio se sentía como una gripa y después pasaba eso – señaló una criatura que pasaba frente a la ventana – Nadie le presta atención hasta que por tierra, mar o aire se extiende a otro continente digamos una de las zonas ricas del northblue. Es donde se propaga más rápido.

-La histeria de la gente- añado preocupada.

-Exacto.

-No crees que as exagerado.

-No sé cuál es el propósito de todo esto pueden haber muchas razones, eliminar a los más pobre, acabar con un país en específico, un nuevo orden mundial… tengo mis teorías.

-Has tenido mucho tiempo para pensar… pero aun así suena un poco loco – lo observo unos momentos y luego miro mi ropa asquerosa, no me eh duchado desde que caí en las alcantarillas y mi ropa sigue manchada – creo que me iré a duchar – me levanto del sofá en dirección a la planta de arriba y dirijo mi mirada a Law – tu no vas a considerar ducharte – le pregunto.

-Pues qué hora crees que es… - me molesta su tono burlón – las 12:30pm, ya me duche y hasta lave mi ropa, hay un sótano con lavadora y una secadora.

A veces odio su actitud y sus malos modos.

Subí tranquilamente las escaleras, con la seguridad de que el me protegerá. Entré al cuarto principal, por la decoración es de una pareja, espero que la señora de la casa tenga buen gusto.

Urge entre sus cosas con esmero y solo saque unos jeans y una playera negra que me horma al cuerpo, con eso me basta. Después del baño caliente, detectó un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Apresuro a vestirme y de nuevo me pongo mis zapatos deportivos, y que no encontré un calzado apropiado y de mi talla.

Bajó las escaleras y es cuando lo veo cocinando, se quitó su sombrero y su gabardina, la espada la dejo por un lado de la estufa, dejo por fin que yo viera su silueta, no es delgado ni musculoso, tiene el balance perfecto en su anatomía.

-Que preparas Trafalgar –

-Ya te dije que me llames Law – me regaño – preparo un poco de carne con papas y un poco de vino como acompañamiento.

-¿Ahora también eres chef?

-Vivo solo, algo de cocina debo saber.

-Tu chica debe ser muy afortunada.

-¿Chica?... estoy solo.

**FIN POV Nami**

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, a comer tranquilamente, como si nada de eso estuviera pasando. Comieron totalmente en silencio y finalizaron de comer tranquilamente.

-Háblame de ti – comento él.

-Ya te eh hablado mucho de mi…. Tú eres el que no me ha dicho nada de sí mismo.

-No necesitas saberlo… soy tu aliado, es lo que importa.

-Lo ves… nada señor misterio.

-Aún hay algo que no me has dicho… quien es el muchacho del que estas enamorada – soltó sin más, se había dado cuenta esa noche que durmieron juntos, él no podía dormir, llevaba días sin pegar el ojo ya comenzaba a parecerse a una de esas criaturas. La vio dormir toda la noche y entre sueños ella balbuceaba "Zoro".

-No estoy enamorada es solo un amigo – se sonrojo.

-tu cara no dice lo mismo, anda habla, que no es para tanto – se burló de ella.

-Nos conocimos de niños y bueno pues, nos dejamos de ver y jamás pensé encontrarlo en esta situación.

-¿Y él te corresponde? – recargo el codo en la mesa y a su vez la barbilla en la muñeca, parecía un interrogatorio policiaco.

-Pues veras, hemos tenido cosas que ver en estos días – a Law le hirvió la sangre – pero no lo amas.

-No es eso… agh es muy difícil… veras él está comprometido, pero no es algo de tu incumbencia – se levantó de la mesa enojada pero no dio tres pasos cuando Law la tomo del brazo y la jalo bruscamente haciendo que ella lo mirara a la cara con enojo.

-Suéltame- ordenó.

-sé que te conozco desde poco más de 48 horas, pareces buena persona una muy linda persona – ella se sonrojo con tal declaración – Y esta es la única vez que te lo diré, si ese sujeto no deja a esa chica por ti esta demente y si te sigue utilizando de esa forma será mejor que pintes tu raya, no mereces ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie – la soltó- salimos en un par de horas arregla tus pertenencias y llena la mochila de comida.

Ella rodo los ojos como única respuesta, él la dejo irse y se volvió a acomodar en la silla del comedor. Ciertamente era muy difícil convivir con el cirujano, era duro, pesimista y muy controlar, pero la convivencia también tenía su lado positivo, era protector, atento y apuesto, ella estaba segura que llegaría con bien a donde sus amigos se encontraban.

Termino rápido la encomienda de Law, busco su abrigo a juzgar por el cielo esa noche llovería a cantaros.

-Estoy lista- le anuncio al cirujano.

-Shhh – la callo, estaba pegado a la puerta, asomándose por la mirilla de la misma – pensé que los habíamos perdido, pero nos han seguido hasta aquí – susurro.

Ella se acercó a él y susurro - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Toma la mochila y sal por el patio, te seguiré en un momento – le ordeno.

Nami no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al jardín lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Abrió la puerta lentamente observando el panorama – despejado – salió despacio directo a la cerca de madera que rodeaba la casa, trato de brincarla pero no pudo, opto por esconderse en los arbustos. Minutos después Law salió buscándola – Nami… Nami… - susurraba, ella salió de su escondite – ven vamos han tomado otro camino.

Ambos brincaron la cerca y se aventuraron por los patios de las casas vecinas no había rastros de criaturas o eso pensaban ellos, a la mitad del camino Nami se cansó y Law decidió que era tiempo de parar un momento, la peli naranja fijo su vista al cielo que empezaba a relampaguear _"pronto lloverá" _pensó consternada – Hay que seguir Law – lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta las calles- Tenemos que llegar rápido.

-Esa banda de maleantes siguen por aquí.

-Pues entonces tenemos que correr.

Aceleraron el paso cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, el vecindario se veía tranquilo, casas con hermosos jardines y arbustos decorando las jardineras, algunos más grandes que otros y jardines claramente descuidados.

-¡Ahí están! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-Maldita sea - gruño Law. Tomo de la mano a Nami guiándola hasta la calle y corrieron por el vecindario, las primeras gotas cayeron sobre Nami y Law.

Usopp termino la improvisada instalación y los televisores tenían señal como por arte de magia. La información no era de lo más agradable, lo único que se mencionaba era que las criaturas ganaban terreno, países completos devastados por "ellos". Había algunos que trataban de combatir y estaban fracasando.

-El noticiero esta por acabar- comento Robín.

"_Agradecemos su sintonía con nosotros, seguiremos informando" _el programa termino e inmediatamente se anunció otra vez el noticiero.

-Valla que eficiencia… no dejan de reportar – se alegró Luffy.

"_muy buenas tardes televidentes, hoy solo tenemos malas noticias, un raro virus se esparció por el globo matando así a miles de millones de personas…"_

-Esperen un momento – dijo Mihawk acercan doce a la pantalla – ya vieron la fecha.

Todos los presentes se acercaron a verificar la fecha.

-Es de hace una semana- Perona resalto lo obvio.

-Estamos jodidos – comento Zoro para después salir de la tienda de televisores.

Ya eran las 10:00pm, la noche había caído en su totalidad y con ella una lluvia intensa, Zoro resignado por la desaparición de Nami camino hasta la entrada principal, la calle se veía despejada ninguna criatura a la vista, tomo asiento en la banca frente a la puerta y miro la lluvia por un buen rato. Luffy, Usopp y Sanji lo veían unos metros atrás de él.

-¿Crees que este bien ir a hablar con él? – pregunto Usopp.

-No lo creo, es muy orgulloso, no querrá hablar – dijo Sanji exhalando un poco del humo de su cigarro.

-Es mi culpa… yo la deje atrás… y….

-No es culpa de nadie, son cosas que pasan masi como no es culpa de mi viejo el dejarme aquí encerrado… de cierta forma me salvo el trasero… - exhalo humo.

Los cuatro chicos observaron la lluvia caer por un rato más, Sanji, Usopp &amp; Luffy charlaban de su vida y de cosas graciosas mientras que Zoro veía la puerta.

Pasaron más de cuarenta minutos y la lluvia no cesaba… Zoro se levantó y se acercó de a poco a la puerta de cristal una criatura se acercaba lento, se veía excesivamente alta y con unas proporciones de piernas y torso fuera de lo común.

-Que sucede Zoro – pregunto Luffy que jugaba póker con los chicos.

-Algo se acerca – Rápido los cuatro chicos se aglomeraron en la puerta, tratando de descifrar lo que era lo que se acercaba, habían visto criaturas moverse debajo de la lluvia, muy torpemente pero eso no era igual, se movía con un ritmo constante y no dejaba de acercarse al centro comercial.

-¿Qué es lo que están viendo? – De la nada la voz espectral de Perona resonó detrás de ellos, espantando a Usopp.

-¿Te han dicho que tu presencia es como la de un fantasma?

-No molestes narizón… esas personas parece que tienen problemas – asomándose por la puerta de cristal.

-Personas- dijeron los cuatro atolondrados al unísono.

Y efectivamente mientras más se acercaban las luces del estacionamiento los iluminaba más, claramente un chico moreno de no más de 1.90 de altura con una alborotada melena negra cargaba a otra persona a cuestas parecía femenina por ser delgada y piel casi pálida, se notaban sus jeans casi destrozados y su cabeza y torso eran cubiertos por una gabardina.

-¿Estarán en problemas? – rápidamente Usopp hablo. Los ahora cinco chicos observaban la determinación del joven que por nada del mundo se detenía, estaban totalmente empapados.

-Deberíamos de ayudarlos- exhalo humo el rubio – se ve cansado.

El chico tropezó y para no caer completamente al suelo soltó a la chica, el movimiento tan brusco hizo que la capucha callera de la cabeza de ella, mostrando sus largos cabellos naranjas.

-¡NAMI!- Zoro no lo pensó dos veces, ese inconfundible cabello naranja, la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de cristal y corrió en auxilio de su peli roja, no le importo la lluvia ni mucho menos el joven, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella, en su auxilio. Usopp salió detrás de él y Luffy los siguió. Sanji coloco una mano en el hombro de Perona – Tranquila, son amigos de hace mucho tiempo, solo amigos – mintió… no le agradaba ver una chica sufrir.

-Solo amigos- repitió ella.

Afuera bajo la tormenta, Zoro cargo a Nami al estilo nupcial y corrió con ella hacia dentro a algún lugar seguro. Sin importarle lo demás.

Usopp cargo la espada del muchacho y Luffy levanto al joven notando así lo cansado que estaba…

-Valla que sorpresa… nunca imagine encontrarme al hijo de dragón en este lugar.

-Conoces a mi padre.

-Como no conocer al hijo de un viejo revolucionario… además no me recuerdas. Éramos muy jóvenes – respondió Law.

Caminando bajo de la lluvia ambos jóvenes charlaban. Acerca del porque Law lo conocía.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás… durante las aburridas reuniones del clan D… ya no quedan muchos miembros.

-Ace aún está vivo…

-El grupo se apresuró a entrar, Zoro busco a Robín, tenía que atender a Nami, estaba totalmente empapada e inconsciente – ¡Robín!- grito el peli verde.

-¿Qué sucede Zoro?- Salió del Barattie y detrás de ella Mihawk. Robín al ver a la chica en brazos de Zoro se asustó por su estado de inconciencia – Ven vamos a la tienda de colchones.

Zoro deposito a la peli naranja sobre las improvisadas camas, ojos de halcón y él salieron del recinto dejando a las chicas solas, robín comenzó a desvestir a Nami notando una fiebre muy alta.

-Ella está bien – Law comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y la camisa. Los dejo caer junto a él y tomo exprimió su gorro. Perona se acercó a él y toco una de sus mejillas con la mano.

-Lo que me temía… estas ardiendo en fiebre – dicho esto Law dio dos pasos y se desvaneció, golpeándose contra el piso, su vista se tornó negra hasta que perdió la conciencia.

**Hola que tal todos. Momento de explicaciones:**

**Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, aunque es un plus que me tardara ya que este es el capítulo más largo con 10 páginas y 3200 palabras. **

**Segundo las cosas cotidianas que hacen los chicos como jugar póker es por mis compañeros de salón, se la pasan el día jugando póker entre clases y recesos. Law y Nami comieron lo que yo cene mientras comían en la casa de los suburbios, carne con papas y vino como acompañamiento, no se me ocurrió algo más simple para ese momento. **

**Y para finalizar agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta historia que tanto me gusta, gracias NamiOkumura y guest por comenzar a leer este fic. Lo aprecio mucho. VKM25 muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, créeme me emociona que te emociones. **

**Sin más por el momento y notificándoles que ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 9 me despido. **


	9. Chapter 9 Y Pese a que no soy el unico

Capítulo 9

Despertó desorientado sobre una suave cama y cubierto por un edredón calientito. Se incorporó lentamente revisando el lugar, se percató que solo vestía un bóxer, calcetas y una camisa seca, busco su ropa con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

Sobre una silla encontró un pantalón y un par de zapatos deportivos. Vestido y dejando arreglando el lugar donde descanso, salió del lugar y comenzó a buscar a Luffy y Nami.

Se encontraba dentro del centro comercial, no se sorprendió, ya que recordó llegar con Nami a cuestas en medio de la tormenta. Que juzgando por el sonido del techo aún seguía pero con menos intensidad, un olor muy agradable provenía del restaurante posicionado en una esquina de todo el complejo.

-Law que no piensas entrar- abrió la puerta del restaurante de par en par el dueño del sombrero de paja – la comida esta deliciosa – sonrió.

El moreno metió ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón y camino sereno al Barattie. Al entrar la escena no le pareció nada cómica. La chica del cabello rosado estaba abrazando al tipo de pelo verde que no dejaba de ver a Nami y a su vez ella platicaba con Robin, a su izquierda, el puesto a su derecha se encontraba vacío ya que Luffy se sentó en medio de un tipo narizón y el de pelo verde. Por un lado de la peli rosa se encontraba Vivi de Arabasta, la daba por muerta, valla grupo con el que fue a dar.

Se sentó junto Nami en el puesto vacío, tomo su mano y ella la soltó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Law? – susurro Nami.

-A mí no me pasa nada, tu eres la rara, dormiste entre mis brazos aquella noche… y hoy no puedo tomar tu mano – sonrió de lado, volteo a verla y estaba roja como un tomate, esta vez ella tomo la mano de él, pero no le miro, siguió charlando con su amiga, lo que si noto fue la rabia en los ojos del tipo de pelo verde, que por su mirada matona, debía ser Zoro.

**Nami**

Desperté desorientada dentro de una tienda de colchones, cuando me incorpore vi a Robin dormida en la cama de al lado, Luffy dormido cerca de mí en un sofá pequeño y a Zoro al final de la cama con medio cuerpo sobre el colchón.

-Me alegro de verlo a todos – susurre y sonreí.

-Yo también me alegro que estés bien- contesto Zoro levantándose de la cama y acercándose a mí.

-Zoro yo… - me callo con un beso en los labios, acaricio mi cara y entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello. No sentí nada.

-Te extrañe demasiado… pensé… pensé… que no ibas a volver… que habías muerto halla afuera.

-Estoy bien gracias a Law… él – en ese momento recordé nuestra charla – él es muy bueno conmigo.

Retire sus manos y me recosté en la cama de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Zoro, me topé con el cobertor – si me disculpas, quiero descansar.

**Zoro **

En esa tormentosa noche no imagine que llegaría Nami en la espalda de ese sujeto. Cuando la reconocí mi corazón dio un vuelco y sin pensarlo corrí en su auxilio, se la arrebate, ni siquiera las gracias le di.

Busque de inmediato a Robin, que se encontraba con Mihawk, la cara de Robin fue indescriptible y tan pronto vio a Nami me ordeno llevarla a una cama. Corrimos hasta la tienda de colchones y Robin me pidió que la dejara sola, Mihawk me saco de ahí y note como Robin se deshacía de la ropa empapada de Nami.

-Contrólate muchacho, recuerda que estas comprometido con Perona y ella te está observando – me regaño Mihawk.

-Lose… yo tampoco quiero lastimarla.

-Zoro, Zoro… necesito estos medicamentos, busca a Sanji y que te lleve a la farmacia - me pidió Robin algo apresurada.

-Claro Robin… voy con Sanji – me dirigí a la entrada donde Sanji charlaba con Perona.

-Sanji, necesito tu ayuda – arqueo su única ceja visible.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Robin me pidió esto – le mostré la lista de cosas – de la farmacia.

-Muy bien – me arrebato el papel de los dedos – voy yo – tu quédate con tu chica y deja a las chicas de los demás tranquilas - ¿Me guiño el ojo?

La voz de profunda del desconocido me distrajo de la acción de Sanji – ella está bien – se comenzó a sacar los zapatos, la camisa, y exprimió su gorro.

Perona se acercó a él y toco una de sus mejillas – Lo que temía, estas ardiendo en fiebre – dicho esto el sujeto trastabillo y callo inconsciente al piso.

-Luffy, Usopp – grito mi novia – rápido llévenlo con Robin.

No me permitió reaccionar y perdí mi oportunidad de volver con Robin. Sanji preparo la cena rápidamente no me había percatado de lo tarde que era. En el comedor solo faltaban dos personas, Trafalgar Law y Nami.

Termine mis alimentos rápidamente el ambiente se sentía tenso. Salí del restaurante- Robin y Luffy se veían muy sospechosos durante la cena, algo traen entre manos, decidí ignorarlo por el momento, luego le preguntaría a Luffy.

Con Nami a salvo, el sueño me estaba venciendo por fin dormiría, aproveche que ella estaba sola, me dirigí a donde ella estaba y me dormí a los pies de su cama.

**General **

El desayuno concluyo sin novedad, hasta que Mihawk tomo la palabra.

-Ahora que estamos reunidos… al fin – Dirigiendo la mirada hacia Nami – Tenemos que planear que haremos… somos un grupo bastante peculiar.

-Y grande – añadió la pesimista de Perona.

-Ese es otro problema somos diez personas – Dijo Zoro – Si nos movemos más de uno no llegara con vida.

-Y porque tenemos que movernos, aquí tenemos todo, podemos sobrevivir aquí un rato más - añadió el cobarde de Usopp.

-Yo quiero vivir…. –Dijo Nami con voz temblorosa – Quiero vivir, no sobrevivir…. Eh estado demasiado tiempo allá afuera, como para saber cómo se encuentra el mundo – señalo hacia la entrada – no me importa dar mi vida en el intento, pero prefiero morir libre que encerrada en una falsa seguridad de bienestar – al decir esto Nami se levantó de la mesa, ante la mirada de todos y salió del Barattie seguida por Law.

-Nami espera – Le grito el moreno para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué quieres Law? – Grito fuertemente – Disculpa ¿Si ?… es solo que, la situación es muy estresante – le dijo sobándose el cuello.

-Te comprendo – la tomo por los hombros – Mírame… mírame – ella volteo a verlo directo a los ojos.

-Te lo dije y te lo volveré a repetir las veces que sea necesario… estoy contigo… yo te protegeré de todos esos imbéciles que te quieran hacer daño… ¿Me entiendes?- le dijo tomándole el rostro.

-No lo hagas – le susurro con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Hacer qué? – Le sonrió a centímetros de su rostro – yo no haré nada que tu no quieras.

-Eso es lo que la gente dice antes de tener sexo – rio.

-Si eso es lo que quieres – sonrió de lado – eso hacemos – y la beso delicadamente en los labios, ella correspondió el beso, sujetando a Law del pecho, apretando fuertemente la camisa de él, el beso se prolongó hasta hacerse más intenso y por falta de aire se separaron, Law la abrazo fuertemente aprisionándola contra su pecho.

-Vamos – ambos caminaron lejos de los demás en dirección a las tiendas, Nami no desperdiciaría una oportunidad tan maravillosa… ropa gratis.

Lo que la pareja no sabía era que un joven de cabello verde había visto todo el espectáculo, mas no había escuchado nada de lo que decían, enojado por haber visto todo pateo una de las macetas haciéndola añicos, a su vez que Zoro veía, el cocinero, Sanji lo observaba a través de una de las cámaras de seguridad del Barattie, había visto a Nami &amp; Law y comprendía la ira de Zoro, pero no lograba comprender a Nami la conocía de hacía mucho tiempo ya y sabía que Law no era su tipo.

-Tienes que encárgate de todos – le dijo sin titubear.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te vas? – le contesto conteniendo las ganas de desquebrajarse, estaba seguro que le daría un ataque de pánico nuevamente.

-Tengo que reunirme con los demás, sé que están vivos y ustedes nunca me han necesitado, TÚ los trajiste hasta aquí.

-Pero…

-Tu niño, eres un líder nato… con algunos problemas - lo tomo por los hombros – pero dime una cosa ¿Quién no los tiene? … Zoro, Nami incluso Robin tienen problemas más graves que tu problema de ansiedad… y con lo que te eh contado acerca de la situación real, creo que pueden tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer? – pregunto jalándose los dedos de las manos. Mihawk lo tomo nuevamente por los hombros y lo encaro desafiante.

-Eres el líder… después de la cena les das la noticia, para entonces me abre ido. Y tu deberás encargarte de los demás – lo soltó y le entrego una nota – léela cuando me haya ido.

Ojos de halcón se alejó dejando al muchacho solo con sus pensamientos.

El día paso lento para unos y en un pestañeo para otros. Sanji, se distraía en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y posterior cena de todos.

Nami &amp; Law pasearon por todo el centro comercial, ella entrando en las tiendas probándose todo y Law, él… él se deleitaba con la peliroja, solo viéndola entrar y salir de los probadores imaginándose cosas se sentía voyerista en esos momentos.

Robín había formado un grupo de lectura y ahora Perona se había vuelto parte de él, mientras que Luffy y Zoro acondicionaban una tienda de muebles frente al Baratie, arreglando una sala y tres pseudo dormitorios para las chicas.

La cena llego antes de lo que esperaban.

-Aún falta Mihawk – comento Sanji – y no sé dónde se encuentra Vivi ¿La as visto Nami?

-Desde la comida no la veo – le respondió cruzada de brazos.

"_Solo respira" _

Luffy aspiro hondo y se levantó de su asiento – Siéntate Sanji… amigos, Mihawk se ha ido y creo que Vivi, princesa de Arabasta se ha ido con él.

-¿Princesa? – Pregunto Perona – Esa chica sí que sabe esconder y guardar las apariencias – se rio.

-Perona Por favor, déjame continuar. Ya sé que él se ha marchado pero me ha pasado a mí el liderazgo y también sé que hay quienes estabas aquí por él – miro fijamente a Perona y de reojo a Robín, se veía triste – los que no deseen continuar son ojos de halcón…. Son libres de irse y tomar su propio camino, es todo lo que les diré – se sentó y espero a que alguien comentara cualquier cosa al respecto.

-Contigo hasta el final – Nami fue la primera, mostrando su apoyo, estrechando su mano a la de Luffy.

-Como dijo ella, confiamos en ti – agrego Zoro.

-No me queda de otra, el desgraciado de Mihawk me abandono con ustedes, me les uno – comento Perona.

-Yo no tengo un lugar al cual ir, si me aceptan, soy feliz de acompañarlos – sonrió algo triste Robín.

-Cuenta conmigo compañero – añadió Usopp.

Sanji sonrió haciendo un gesto de aprobación con la mano.

-Si no les importa quisiera acompañarlos – aferrándose a la mano de Nami – por un tiempo, sería bueno, hasta que encuentre mi propio camino.

-Torao, tu eres bienvenido el tiempo que quieras.

Luffy se comportaba de manera muy segura, algo poco usual en él y así comenzaron a cenar con dos ausencias importantes y una nueva unión entre compañeros.

Después de la cena Luffy acordando las guardias, Zoro iniciaría la primera guardia esa noche, teniendo en cuenta que las chicas no harían guardias de noche.

**Zoro **

La noche era fría y solitaria. Me tocaba guardia ese día. En noche de guardia, no me daba ese lujo de dormir desmesuradamente en cualquier lugar o posición imaginable. Ese día en particular antes de comenzar la guardia, Robin se acercó a mí, a ella no se le escapa nada.

-Sé que no te agrada.

-mmm – logró captar mi atención.

-El chico Law – sonrió de lado – pasa mucho tiempo con Nami, se están haciendo cercanos.

-Que haga lo que quiera – bufé – ella sabe con qué tipo de basura de relaciona.

-Creo que te importa un poco más que eso – me tomo el rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla – la estás perdiendo con esa actitud tuya, haz algo al respecto – susurro en mi oído – Buenas noches Roronoa.

Que sea la mayor del grupo me molesta, se cree la más experimentada y no se le escapa nada, a veces creo que se burla de nosotros.

Pero en ciertos puntos tiene razón, desde esa noche que volvió con el imbécil de Trafalgar Law se comporta diferente, está más distante y cuando le quise preguntar qué fue lo que paso en el tiempo que nos separamos simplemente me ignoro.

Esa noche decidí encararla, espere a que todos estuvieran ya dormidos y fui directo al lugar donde dormían las chicas, vi a Robin dormida pero las camas de Nami y Perona estaban vacías.

-Debe estar con el desgraciado de Law- pensé con rapidez, no tarde mucho en encontrarla, se estaba bebiendo un café en compañía del cocinerucho, ese sujeto tampoco se cansa de alagarla.

-Nami… podemos hablar- fue lo único que logro salir de mi boca, llevaba días sin hablarle, tenía que arreglar las cosas en ese momento. Ella me miro por encima de la taza aun bebiendo de ella,

-Claro, siéntate – me indico el asiento.

-Aquí no, por favor sígueme – la tome del brazo y la saque del Barattie frente a la mirada atenta de Sanji, la lleve a la puerta, la entrada por la cual llego hace ya muchas noches.

-Sabes, no me separe de esta puerta hasta el día que llegaste – metí ambas manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón – me tenías en la angustia.

-No debiste – dio unos pasos lejos de mí.

-Sabes… eres muy importante para…

-¡Cállate Zoro!

Su grito me desconcertó, ¿es que acaso ya habría olvidado lo que siento por ella?

-Pero… ¿Qué dices?

-Ya basta de este juego Zoro, no ves que me estás haciendo más daño del que ya me has hecho – comenzó a sollozar… ¿Ahora que hice?

-De que hablas Nami… yo te a…

-Que no se te ocurra decir más nada – Gritó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – una voz detrás de mí, me sorprendió.

-Perona –atine a decir.

-¡estas comprometido Zoro! Eso es lo que pasa.

-Nami por favor – le suplique.

-Estoy cansada de ser tu segunda opción – noté tristeza en su voz.

-¿Su qué? – Comenzó Perona a meterse en nuestra conversación – me puedes explicar que rayos pasa aquí.

-No pasa nada Perona, por favor ¿Puedes retirarte un momento? – le suplique.

-No hace falta que te vayas Perona, es mas a ti te incumbe.

-Enserio… vas a hacer esto más grande – grite.

-No pienso ser más tu plato de segunda mesa, estas comprometido con una de las niñas más ricas y poderosas del Grand Line y sus continentes… ¿Por qué encapricharte conmigo? La hija de una simple marine… siendo tú el hijo de un empresario en la cumbre del éxito.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso?

-Qué crees ¿Qué soy estúpida? Solo era tu estúpida diversión… ya no puedo más… ya no quiero más.

-Pero Nami…

-Pero nada… deja de buscarme… deja de hablarme siquiera- me grito a la cara y después salió corriendo, quise correr detrás de ella pero Perona me detuvo jalándome el brazo.

-Tienes que explicarme lo que está sucediendo – me sentencio Perona.

Ahora estoy metido en un gran problema, todo por ese estúpido compromiso, Nami se alejó de mí y Perona pronto lo hará, me eh quedado solo… bueno por lo menos tengo a Luffy para charlar con él.

**Luffy **

Los días pasaban sin piedad y en lugar de unirnos, parecíamos más alejados, los únicos unidos en el grupo eran Usopp y Robin en sus ratos de lectura.

Mihawk se fue y no sé qué vio en mi como líder. No lo soy. Pero daré lo mejor de mí.

-Recuerda respirar – repetía en voz alta.

Hoy daré mi primera orden al grupo, no hemos revisado el lugar, no sabemos si es del todo seguro y no quiero perder a nadie más. Llegue donde estaban todos, sentados alrededor de la fuente.

-Este… - empecé a jalarme los dedos – Hola… - pase mi mano por mi enmarañado cabello – Quiero que… si es posible – Nami me hizo señas y capto mi atención "_respira"_ leí en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que Law me levantaba el pulgar sonriente.

Di mi discurso y todos accedieron, tenía razón no sabíamos si el lugar era del todo seguro y confiable. Separe a los chicos en equipos de dos, una vez leí acerca de los ejercicios de confianza, creo que esto nos ayudara.

-Sanji tú con Perona revisen el ala oeste Law tú y Robin a la sala este, Zoro tu ve con Nami a la parte Sur, Usopp tú y yo revisaremos los vidrios y la parte norte…

Nos separamos a regañadientes, todos estaban inconformes pero tenía que ingeniarme una forma para que se hablaran.

**Panorama General**

Sanji no se quejaba de su acompañante, pero Perona de él sí. No paraba de quejarse acerca de la toma de decisiones. Ella quería estar con Zoro. Era evidente, Sanji solo caminaba callado observando el lugar.

Law caminaba perezosamente detrás de Robin, ella se contoneaba de un lado a otro en un vaivén hipnotisante – Cirujano san – se detuvo de repente – sabes que esto fue un plan de Luffy san para que Zoro san y Nami san hablaran.

-Lo supuse – rio de lado – se supone ¿Qué vas a distraerme? – se detuvo.

-Claro que no, somos adultos y creo que ellos dos deben recuperar su amistad – tomo asiento en una banca – además quiero platicarte mis síntomas – él tomo asiento junto a ella.

-Aprovechemos que la farmacia está aquí cerca… ¿Cuéntame que es lo que te ocurre?

-¿Crees que funcione tu plan? – pregunto Usopp algo preocupado.

-Todo ira muy bien, platique con Zoro, dijo que se va a disculpar y que haría algo más. Pero no les des importancia, pedí la parte norte por una cosa. Se encontraban en el segundo piso, Luffy abrió el balcón y los rugidos de las criaturas del exterior se dejaron oír y rápidamente el tumulto de zombis se dirigió hasta la localización de los chicos, intentando alcanzarlos.

-Qué bueno que estamos en un segundo piso – dijo Luffy.

-Me había olvidado de que estaban aquí – comento Usopp.

Luffy levanto una sábana donde había dos cajas con el grabado "Precaución" en el costado. Abrieron las cajas emocionados y de ellas sacaron un par de ballestas y muchas flechas – esto era lo que te quería mostrar.

Zoro Caminaba detrás de Nami. Observando su bello cuerpo, ella vestía unos diminutos shorts blancos, una playera amarilla con grabado de flores y unas sandalias marrón. Nami se veía severamente molesta, con toda esta ridiculez de la vigilancia. D haberlo sabido no hubiera apoyado a Luffy.

-Nami… Nami – intentaba llamarla pero ella se reusaba a escuchar – no puedes ignorarme tanto tiempo, sé que no estas con Law… y que sigues molesta conmigo. Enserio lo siento, lo menos que quería era separarnos.

Apresuro el paso y la tomo por el brazo, ella intento zafarse, pero era inútil, aun estando enojada con él no podía resistírsele, lo amaba si, peor no podía permitirse ser utilizada de esa forma.

-Mírame Nami - la obligo a mirarle, ella estaba al borde del llanto.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero – dijo en un susurro al tiempo que se abalanzaba al cuello de Zoro – Pero tu situación con Perona… no la puedo tolerar.

En un segundo el tomo el rostro de Nami y lo beso apasionadamente, dejándola sin aliento.

-Te necesito… no sabes cuánto – comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica desesperadamente dándole pequeños mordiscos y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella gimiera.

-Zoro… detente, esto no es correcto – suspiro. Claro que no era correcto, pero se sentía muy bien, él continuo su labor, levantando un poco la blusa por encima de su pecho. – Z… Zoro ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos escucha? – el peli verde no se detuvo y al escuchar semejante comentario hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por sus instinto, continuo lamiendo sus senos, mientras ella sujetaba su cabeza.

En vuelta en el éxtasis, mientras esto sucedía, Zoro desabotonaba el short de Nami bajándolo por completo, viendo sus perfectas caderas al descubierto.

-Dios Nami… eres perfecta – dijo, para después besarla en los labios, tomo las dos piernas de ella y la cargo obligándola a que se abrazara de su cintura con las piernas, presionando sus sexos, sintiendo el duro miembro de él, gimió, el peli verde desgarro la prenda íntima con los dedos, provocando un espasmo en ella.

Aun cargándola la recargo en la pared para ayudarse un poco. Como pudo desabotono y bajo su pantalón y dejo al descubierto su duro miembro.

Nami se sonrojo al sentirlo debajo de ella, sorprendiéndose se lo grande que se sentía. Con el aliento entrecortado se abrió camino hacia la húmeda entrada de ella. Sujeto a la mujer con firmeza y la penetro suavemente, cada embestida saco los gritos estridentes de la peli roja. No podía contenerse, el huracán que estaba dentro de su sexo hacia el estrago más delicioso que había sentido en toda su vida.

Sentía que no podía aguantar más, que se rompería en mil pedazos, se sujetaba más y más fuerte al cuello y cabello del peliverde. Varios orgasmos pasaron por sus entrañas, cada gemido lo sonto casi arrancándole el cabello y la piel. Finalmente él llego al orgasmo, infringiendo una gran presión en el sexo de la chica, aprisionándola contra la pared, agitados, mirándose a la cara, vieron los sentimientos del otro en sus ojos.

Zoro cansado, saco su aun erecto miembro del interior de Nami, dejando escurrir los líquidos de ambos. Poco a poco la bajo dejándola en el suelo, las piernas le temblaban, él abrocho su pantalón para después pasarle a Nami sus ropas.

-Creo que esto no te servirá- tomando del piso las bragas destrozadas de Nami – Me desharé de ellas no te preocupes.

Nami se sonrojo tanto que su cara parecía una extensión de su cabello, Zoro se guardó la prenda en el pentalón.

-Nadie se puede enterar de esto – se levantó para ponerse la ropa – hay que seguir revisando – dijo como si nada.

En las cámaras de vigilancia se pudo grabar y observar todo y afortunadamente para los observadores las grabaciones eran mudas.

-No, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí – gritó Perona enfrente de los monitores.

-No ha sido una buena idea venir a revisar las cámaras – se disculpó Sanji, que claramente lo había hecho con dobles intenciones, estaba necesitado de afecto y que mejor que consolar a una chica despechada para recibirlo.

-¡Me dan asco todos ustedes! – Gritó y salió violentamente del cuarto de vigilancia.

No podía creer lo que Zoro le había hecho, se revolcó con esa cualquiera. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y la desesperación de verse engañada por el hombre que más amaba la invadía.

Su mente no conectaba ideas, solo caminaba y en lo que menos pensó estaba en la cocina del Barattie con un cuchillo en sus manos y la sangre corriendo por sus muñecas, el dolor la hizo volver a la realidad y gritó… gritó como nunca en su vida.

**Lamentos de la Autora: **

**UNA ENORME DISCULPA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTUBIERON ESPERANDO EL CAPITULO POR DEMACIADO TIEMPO. MAS DEL QUE YO HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE FUERA. **

**Lo termine el jueves y eh pasado todo el fin de semana transcribiéndolo y editándolo. Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, algunas partes un poco flojas pero creo que se compensa con otras que aparecen ahí arriba. **

**Espero les guste, este capítulo se lo dedico a Nadia0714, va para ti linda gracias por presionarme, me has obligado a escribir algo que siento es un muy buen capitulo. Sigue haciendo lo mismo. **

**Saludos a Guest, GD, Nami Okumura, jheny26 espero continúen conmigo en esta travesía. **

**Agradezco de antemano que lean esta historia y dejen sus comentarios con sugerencias e ideas que mucho las necesito. **


	10. Chapter 10 Y tiempo atras

Capitulo 10 Y Tiempo atrás

"Según mi forma de verlo…. Esto fue lo que paso"

**Un mes antes**

No recuerdo muy bien ese día, solo recuerdo que era muy por la mañana en días laborales, me dirigía a mi negocio, un pequeño taller en el centro de la ciudad. Después de tomar mi café, aborde el auto dispuesto a empezar otro largo día con las maquinas.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, el trafico habitual y uno que otro idiota a exceso de velocidad. Alrededor de las 6:00 am llegue a mi taller, la calle aún se veía sola. Entre por la bodega ya que no abro hasta las 8:00 am.

Me senté en mi sofá, si tengo uno en la oficina, quería dormir un poco antes de abrir pero un fuerte sonido al frente de mi local me levanto de inmediato. Corrí hacia el lugar del estridente sonido, un coche a juzgar por el impacto y los sonidos, levante la cortina de metal de un fuerte empujón hacia arriba.

Una mujer loca choco contra el poste de electricidad, el auto estaba hecho un desastre y humeaba intensamente, sin mencionar que el sujeto entre el poste y el auto estaba partido por la mitad y aun se movía, intentaba alcanzar a la mujer en el auto. Me acerque a ella, estaba inconsciente. Toque su cuello… muerta… el impacto la mato.

-Hora de la muerte 7:15 am – dije en voz alta, me acerque al sujeto, probablemente lo pueda ayudar.

-Oye, hermano ¿estás bien? – toque su espalda y violentamente me jalo el antebrazo, estrujándolo con su mano totalmente ensangrentada y desgarrada, la piel le colgaba, cuando vi su rostro, me perturbo, la mandíbula desencajada y toda esa sangre en su rostro, me zafé de inmediato y corrí dentro del taller.

Tome el teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero las líneas estaban saturadas. Me tome un respiro, tomé las llaves de mi Cadillac rojo y apresuradamente Salí del taller y tome la carretera rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Las calles principales estaban saturadas así que decidí la ruta no convencional y me adentre por los callejones y barrios peligrosos. Cuando llegue a la plaza central, todo era un caos. Choques de autos por doquier y las personas atacan doce entre sí.

-Hey amigo, sal del auto – un tipo alterado golpeaba la ventana de mi auto – sal… sal – gritaba una y otra vez y más personas se dejaron ir encima de mi auto. Acelere a fondo dejando a las personas escandalosas atrás. Divise un retén de camino al puente que une varias ciudades entre sí, era una locura. Los militares disparaban a un grupo de locos que atacaban a otras personas.

De camino a la salida me detuve en un mini Marquet tome mi mochila, mi teléfono, las llaves y una barra de metal que traía en el auto, la gente estaba vuelta loca, estaban robando la tienda.

Claramente no podía razonar con ellos. Entre decidido. Buscar provisiones, comida, agua embotellada y una lámpara y muy importante soda en lata. Tome lo que cupo en mi mochila, iba a salir corriendo pero los gritos de una chica en peligro me detuvieron.

En la esquina junto a los licores un tipo gordo y feo intentaba propasarse con una jovencita. De un golpe se lo saque de encima.

-Gra… gracias – dijo llorando.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos – la levante tomándola del brazo - ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Estoy… sola… creo que murieron – dijo de sopetón.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-Puedo ir contigo, no tengo a nadie – me suplico.

-Si te retrasas me voy, debes seguirme el paso… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Keimi… Soy de gyojin.

-Muy bien Keimi de gyojin, toma – le entregue la barra de metal – vamos.

Salimos con las provisiones, pero los malditos delincuentes se llevaron mi auto.

-Mierda- patee el cofre de un auto cercano lo que hizo sonar la alarma – mierda, mierda – los locos me voltearon a ver y uno que otro se había dejado ir encima mío. Tome la mano de Keimi y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

-Busca algún camión o camioneta – le grite a Keimi. Tras minutos de estar corriendo, divise un camión a lo lejos, un tráiler pack. Subí primero a la chica y me apresure a conducir, afortunadamente las llaves estaban pegadas. Acelere a fondo y no me importo arrollar peatones locos en el camino. Ya lejos del centro en el puente que conectaba la ciudad, desacelere un poco.

-Keimi… ¿Te encuentras bien? – La chica se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto, resoplo- estoy bien afortunadamente no me tocaron.

Encendí la radio, pero solo se escuchaba estática – Busca alguna señal de radio – le pedí y ella comenzó a buscar en la radio del camión.

Los minutos pasaban y la situación se volvía más tétrica. La radio no generaba ninguna señal así que decidí estacionarme a un lado del camino y quite las manos de la chica de la radio.

-Permíteme – le dije amablemente. Comencé a buscar frecuencias de la policía o del ejército, viejos trucos que aprendí en mis años como mecánico naval. "Esto es una locura" "no podemos con tanta gente infectada" "Este es el comisionado de policía del East Blue, retírense… repito retírense y busquen un refugio, les deseo suerte camaradas, cambio y fuera" Fue lo más deprimente que eh escuchado. Keimi comenzó a sollozar y lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos.

-Tranquila… todo va a estar bien mientras no te separes de mí…

Conduje el camión despacio, con cuidado de no salirme de control, en el camino había muchos autos chocados, unos muertos y uno que otro psicópata atacando gente.

-No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando – comenté. La chica no dejaba de textear en su móvil.

-Encontré un refugio, unos amigos están ocultos en unos departamentos en el centro ¿Puedes dejarme ahí?

-Si… si no le veo problema.

Nada de lo que pasaba me daba buena espina, el Gobierno no había dicho nada acerca de lo sucedido y cuando iba a acabar tampoco, era algo de dominio público. Solo había que esperar…

Llegamos a donde la niña había indicado, ella se bajó del auto asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien y entro al dichoso edificio. Espere un rato, encendí un cigarro, mientras decidía que hacer. Apague el cigarro, no suelo fumar a menudo y me quede dormido…

No supe cuánto tiempo paso, el sonido de disparos y gritos desesperados me levantaron abruptamente. Baje la ventanilla, el humo salió y pude ver como un sinfín de personas salían de ese edificio. Me baje del auto, no podía ver a Keimi, uno de esos tipos locos salió del edificio y lo tumbe de un golpe en la cara, su cráneo se sentía blando le debí haber roto la cara, callo de inmediato al piso. Segundos después Keimi salió junto con tres niños más. Más problemas.

Tomé a los cuatro niños y los subí a la camioneta y me aleje de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Qué acaso no hay un maldito lugar seguro? – golpee el volante.

-Vamos Franky, cálmate… No es momento de ponernos mal – trato de calmarme Keimi.

Acelere lo más profundo que pude… dejando atrás el bullicio de la ciudad. Pasamos un par de días en el bosque, los cuatro niños me estaban sacando de quicio, Keimi y la pelirosa no dejaban de hablar del tipo pelirojo y el otro no dejaba de verlos con desdén. Deje la camioneta escondida entre las ramas obligando a trabajar a los chicos.

Tuvimos problemas y la escases de alimentos nos obligó a salir de nuestro "refugio" una cabaña en medio del bosque que pertenecía a mis padres. Mi sorpresa fue que no estaba la camioneta, el Punk pelirojo pegó de gritos y casi inicia un pleito con Drake de no ser por Bonney que los separo… Creó que tiene una relación con Drake pero no los demuestran abiertamente.

Caminamos unas horas en medio del bosque cuando una horda de locos nos atacó, el punk tomó a Bonney entre los brazos y salió corriendo. Drake que venía armado con un mosquete de esgrima y una espada medieval en la espalda comenzó a atacarlos en ese momento, tomé a Keimi y salimos corriendo. Los locos se veían más desagradables, tenían los ojos salidos, las mandíbulas desencajadas, algunos sin brazos, cojeando o arrastrándose y mientras Drake los abatía emitían sonidos desagradables.

Esos gritos helaban mi ser, era una sensación indescriptible, no había sentido esa sensación desde mis días en el ejército. Pasamos los días caminando a ciegas por el bosque hasta que de nueva cuenta llegamos a la ciudad, sobrevivimos una semana en el bosque gracias a Drake y sus conocimientos de cacería. Bonney y su conocimiento de la vegetación y por supuesto mis tácticas militares los únicos que no aportaban lo suficiente eran el Punk y Keimi.

Lo siguiente es cuento viejo, entre el caos de la ciudad, las constantes explosiones de autos y gente loca y personas cuerdas, llegamos a unos edificios departamentales. Una odisea entrar ahí, salían locos por todas partes, en las escaleras por poco perdemos a Bonney, era un hervidero de locos. Nos separamos por un momento, el Punk conmigo y las chicas con Drake.

Fue cuando encontré al enano, tratando de curar gente con mordidas, ayudado por una rubia muy amable que suturaba heridas. Durante la semana que estuvimos ahí la gente iba i venia, nadie se quedaba a descansar solo curaban sus heridas y pasaban a retirarse, exceptuándonos.

Tan solo dos días después de la última oleada de heridos, los hippies lograron traspasar la barricada construida por Drake y el Punk. Tomamos a los heridos y cargamos un camión de helados con ellos, los niños entraron en el junto con el mini doctor y la rubia y así fue como llegamos aquí.

_Mi historia no es muy diferente a las de ustedes yo también estaba en la escuela y a mí también me dejaron atrás. _

**Dos semanas antes **

Me encontraba en la morgue esa tarde, si, sé que soy muy pequeño para estar en un lugar así, estudiar medicina y disfrutarlo a mis cortos 16 años, pero considerado mi historia personal no es de sorprenderse, un niño que consideran inadaptado social que devora libros de medicina a falta de amigos, todo eso me convirtió en un cerebrito de la medicina.

En fin era un día normal… bueno para mi… estaba en el sótano, la morgue como muchos le llaman. No es mi lugar favorito pero es donde puedo aprender más.

Esa noche me tocaba guardia en el hospital, el cirujano a cargo era un cardiólogo, no recuerdo su nombre, Caesar creo que se llamaba, el hombre llego entusiasmado había encontrado había encontrado un corazón con dextrocardia con situs inversus. Era algo muy raro, casi nunca visto así que sería mi primera cirugía de corazón y sería una operación muy rara.

Me entusiasme mucho, le hice muchos favores al cirujano pero solo logre ver la cirugía. Todo salió perfecto y el medico como era de esperarse me dejo a cargo del paciente.

La noche transcurría normal. Estaba haciendo los informes en la recepción del hospital. Cuando vi a dos enfermeras pasar corriendo, no me extrañó, es un hospital, por dios, todos corren. Lo ms extraño fue escuchar gritos, cosas caer y puertas azotándose, dirigí mi vista al pabellón de cuidados intensivos y un guardia estaba colocando una cadena con un gran candado para cerrarla.

-¡Mi paciente está ahí! – le grite por puro instinto me volteo a ver y al sujeto le faltaba un pedazo de cara… fue espantoso… tomó si pistola y se voló la cabeza, su sesos se impregnaron en los vidrios de la puerta que había cerrado, de inmediato mi paciente asomo su cara por el vidrio, tallaba desesperadamente la zona manchada de sangre y sesos, me acerque de a poco, en sus suturas un líquido viscoso negro salió y él ya no parecía un ser humano, sus ojos, las pupilas se veían blancas y una espuma blanca salía sin control de su boca. Cuando me vio comenzó a golpear con más fuerza el vidrio atrayendo a los demás pacientes que se veían iguales.

Salí corriendo del lugar… como todos no sabía para donde correr, así que fui a buscar mis cosas a la morgue, tome mi mochila, me percaté de que había cadáveres nuevos… pobres tipos, pensé en acercarme pero las bolsas para cadáveres comenzaron a moverse… mi alma se helo y sentí como la sangre se me iba a mis pies… nunca había sentido tanto terror en mi vida. Cerré la puerta con llave y me deshice de ellas. No mire atrás corrí lo más rápido y lejos que pude del hospital esperando que alguien reportara lo sucedido.

Llegue a mi casa, mi madre no me esperaba en la mañana, ella estaba viendo la televisión, las noticias para ser especifico. Alguien había denunciado el accidente del hospital, un asesino serial comentaron, era obvio que no fue así, era esa tipo rabia que provoco que los pacientes se volvieran locos y comenzaran a atacar a los demás.

No le comente nada a mi madre, era una persona de edad mayor y no quería mortificarla. Me abrazo y preparo té. Me sentía muy nervioso, sentía que esa cosa me había seguido, un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, la paranoia me había invadido y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, mi madre entro y sobó mi espalda con ternura… la voy a extrañar.

Me quede dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo en realidad, un plato con emparedados estaba sobre mi escritorio aun no salía el sol o creo que ya se había ocultado. Comí aun desorientado prendí la computadora y busque artículos y noticias relacionados con la rabia en humanos. No encontré nada relacionado con estudios, pero en las noticias mundiales, había una nota del brote de una enfermedad en oriente…. Tenía las características de la rabia y los síntomas se presentaban horas, hasta días después del contagio, decía que era viral, de inmediato pensé en lo cerca que estuve del paciente infectado y corrí a bañarme. Cuando Salí del baño la comida estaba en mi escritorio… tanto había dormido… por un momento me sentí desorientado y me senté a comer, la comida de mi madre me reconforto por un momento cuando termine volví a dormir. Me sentía han cansado, mas metal que físicamente. Creo que me levante a media noche y encendí la computadora, buscaría más noticias o algo que se filtrara por parte del gobierno. Tristemente había demasiados desastres por todo el mundo, la rabia se había extendido y varias pequeñas regiones estaban en cuarentena, militares trataban de contener a los infectados que entraban en un frenesí destruyendo y devorando todo y a todos a su paso.

Salí de la habitación buscado a mi madre, mas no la encontré, en su lugar encontré una nota en el refrigerador:

"_cariño perdóname por dejarte solo en casa, soy vieja y solo te retrasaría, sé que puedes salir de esto… no te asustes cuando enfrentes al mundo, busca amigos y vive" _

_Te ama tu madre. _

Aguante las lágrimas, me quede un momento sentado en nuestra sala, contemplando las fotos, saque una de los marcos donde estamos ella y yo solamente, felices, la doble y la guarde en el bolsillo.

Según mi entrenamiento boy scout lo primero a buscar eran provisiones, en una mochila guarde agua y enlatados, un suéter, navaja suiza, lámpara de mano mi taser entre otras cosas básicas.

Deje mis provisiones en la sala y me asome un poco por la ventana que da al balcón, alcance a ver humo saliendo de la ventana del edificio de enfrente. Me daba pánico salir, no sabía que me esperaba afuera.

Salir del edificio fue toda una hazaña los vecinos habían sido infectados y tuve que evitar que me tocaran o respirar su mismo aire, no sabía cómo se daba el contagio así que improvise una mascarilla.

Cuando logre salir de mi vecindario, la calle principal estaba bloqueada por una fila de automóviles, algunos chocados con gente muerta, y otros aun "vivos" pero infectados y otros simplemente abandonados.

Se volvió muy difícil encontrar un refugio nadie me habría las puertas y todos me discriminaban. Los vándalos me robaron un par de cosas, logre conservar mi navaja y algo de comida para llegar a la ciudad, supuse que debía de haber una base militar pero me equivoque, todo era un caos, afortunadamente Conis me abrió las puertas de su casa y comenzamos a ayudar a la gente, llegaban de todos lados, miembros flagelados, a veces con partes de la cara destrozadas y mayormente mordeduras, como pudimos y con lo que teníamos tratábamos de ayudar.

No se quedaban mucho tiempo, eso era una ventaja. No convivíamos mucho con las víctimas de los ataques. Por las noches no recibíamos a nadie, nos encerrábamos y descansábamos si es que podíamos pegar el ojo.

Estuvimos dos semanas así hasta el día en el que llego Franky con esos muchachos. Los venia persiguiendo una horda de infectados, Franky atranco la puerta y ordeno que nos calláramos, la chica del cabello rosa nos dijo que teníamos que salir de ahí, que no era seguro, las cosas afuera se había salido de control y Conis &amp; yo aún curábamos a un par de heridos éramos diez personas las que estábamos en un lugar tan pequeño. Afuera, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban gemidos y golpes.

Los dos chicos que venían con Franky buscaron cosas que pudieran usar como armas, mientras que las chicas levantaban a los heridos, Conis dijo que podríamos salir por la escalera de incendios y eso hicimos, los últimos en bajar fueron el pelirojo y el castaño, ambos con un par de piezas de madera que rompieron de la mesa de Conis, en el trayecto al camión de helados que conducía Franky, esté grito algo así como "Punk rápido tenemos que largarnos de aquí".

El "Punk" y el castaño subieron al techo del camión y Franky comenzó a conducir en dirección al noreste. Muchos infectados guiados por el sonido del motor del camión nos siguieron, comencé a temblar, los sonidos de los infectados a los costados del camión me ponían los pelos de punta, Franky comenzó a zigzaguear y el camión casi se voltea, arroyo a algunos cuantos y sentí mi alma romperse. Me convertí en médico no para arrollarlos. La pelirosa que iba en el asiento del copiloto grito fuertemente "Gira vamos a chocar" pero fue demasiado tarde, el camión se impactó y por lo menos yo me golpee la cabeza muy duro…

Y pues ahora estoy rodeado de personas que apenas conozco, atrapados en un centro comercial… rodeado de "Zombis".

**Lamentos de la autora: **

**PERDON POR MI AUSENCIA… sé que eh estado activa en instagram pero mayormente es por mi trabajo. Lo siento mucho en verdad. Ya tengo empezado el siguiente capítulo y prometo no decepcionarlos. No prometo que estará listo pronto pero esta vez no tardare cuatro meses en actualizar.**

**Lo siento si los eh decepcionado con este capítulo. Pero tenía que meter a estos dos de ya, para comenzar a descubrir algunos misterios de los cuales un amigo mío me ha dado ideas muy buenas. Me quede sin Beta Reader, por eso eh tardado un poco más en subir este capítulo. **

**Espero sus bellos y amados comentarios. Saludos, besos y abrazos. Y-Zky. **


End file.
